Fallen from Grace
by hydraspit
Summary: Post OotP: Percy wanted to be greater than his family, to be above them. Now he’s sunk lower than he’d ever thought possible. COMPLETE
1. So it begins

**Disclaimer**: I'm sure that we all know that JK Rowling wrote Harry Potter. She owns him and created his entire universe. I am not JK Rowling, so anything you recognize belongs to her.

**A/N**: Be warned, this fic is not rated for children due to torture, death, and general angst. I would put the rating at around a PG-13 to be on the safe side.

* * *

The sky above London was a dark and stormy grey, but that didn't stop the sun. It still valiantly shone at every break through the clouds. Trying to brighten up the dreary looking city below whose residents were just beginning to awaken.

His day had begun like any other. The first thing he heard was the sound of cathedral bells, a simple charm set to go off at a certain hour, but he was awake long before that. He always woke up before the alarm, his mind racing with the tasks that he was supposed to accomplish during work that day. Sleepily he crawled out of bed and winced as his feet touched the cold floor.

Still going over his agenda, he quickly washed and dressed in one of his two sets of good robes. The rest were all tattered hand-me-downs left over from the days he still lived at home, the only problem with being Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic was that it didn't pay very well. However the chance to make good connections and earn respect within the Ministry of Magic more than made up for any shortage of pay.

As Percy left his bedroom he began to remember the strange dream he had the night before. He couldn't really remember any of it, just a lot of screaming and flashes of bright light. He shook off the residual creepy feeling and set to work making his breakfast.

An owl hooted behind him, turning around there were two large owls waiting impatiently outside his window. Frowning a little he let them in, one flew in and dropped the newspaper _The Daily Prophet_, neatly on his table. It collected it's pay then flew off.

The second one, however, buzzed around the room for a few minutes before dropping a large red envelope at Percy's feet.

He jumped back, startled, as the envelope tore open and a booming voice screamed "**READ THE PAPER, YOU GIT!**"

Percy stared at the Howler, now sitting innocently on the floor. Read the paper? He thought he recognized his twin brothers' voices, but he didn't get the joke.

Still confused, he grabbed a glass of orange juice and sat down with the newspaper the same way that he had every morning since he was old enough to read. His eyes grew wider and wider as he skimmed over the front page, until finally he threw it down and apparated out of his flat.

The newspaper fluttered to the floor it's headline screaming "_The Dark Lord is Back: What the Ministry has been Keeping from Us all Along_"

* * *

Percy apparated into the Ministry of Magic's apparating zone and nearly flew down the hall towards his office. He couldn't believe that the _Daily Prophet _was printing that rubbish. Hadn't the Ministry told them over and over again that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named hadn't returned? Why were they printing these lies now?

Whatever the reason, Percy knew that his entire agenda had just been changed. There would be hundreds of owls, and probably Howlers, from the wizards and witches who were dense enough to believe the article. Quickening his speed, Percy raced down the hallway, barely looking where he was going until he crashed into someone with a loud _thud_ and a cascade of papers.

He let out a little cry as he landed hard on his rear. "Sorry 'bout that," he muttered to the man lying on the ground as he quickly stood up. Rapidly looking around the hallway he noticed several people looking at him. Already beginning to feel his face turn a bright shade of red he offered his hand to the man that he had knocked down….

…and pulled it away with a gasp as Arthur Weasley looked up at him.

Percy could only stare dumbfounded as his father grimaced and got to his feet. Awkwardly father and son stared at each other for a long minute. Percy's face hardened as his father looked at him expectantly.

"Percy…" his father started, then flushed at looked at his feet. "I… just wanted to let you know that your mother and I are ready to put this bad business behind us. I just don't want you to be too embarrassed…." His voice trailed off as Percy gave an incredulous snort.

"Just because that fool Dumbledore got the Daily Prophet to print his trash is no reason to think that I'm going to come running home to you and mum," Percy said coolly, "But don't worry, as soon as you are ready to admit you're wrong, I will be more than happy to forgive you." Without another word Percy swept passed his father and walked, much more slowly, down the hallway.

As he walked Percy shoved thoughts of his father out of his mind. He rounded the corner near the Minster of Magic's office and stopped at the sight that met his eyes.

Cornelias Fudge, Minister of Magic was being cornered outside his office by no less than a dozen reporters, all shouting at him and holding their quills ready. A small group of ministry employees had formed around the area; Percy skidded to a stop and calmly joined them.

"…no, no, no, that's not at all what I said," Fudge was saying, looking rather hassled.

"Minister Fudge," a young reporter piped up near the front, "can you tell us how the Ministry let this happen? How could've You-Know-Who been back all this time without the Ministry's knowledge."

"Ah… as for that," Fudge wiped his brow, "That was unfortunate and is under investigation. I, of course, did everything within my power to try to discover if there were any truth to the claims, however it appears that it was a massive failure in several branches of the Ministry of Magic including, I'm sorry to say, within my own office as well. Rest assured that those responsible will be held…eh… responsible." He finished lamely.

"Can you give us any names?" a blond witch near the back spoke up, looking particularly pleased with herself, Percy dimly recognized her as Rita Skeeter.

Fudge began to look more nervous; he shifted his eyes around past the reporters and towards the small crowd of ministry employees. His beady eyes looked at Percy for a minute before he responded, "I'm afraid the only name I can give you now is Percy Weasley."

There was flurry of activity as the reporters shifted their focus, and their cameras, over to Percy, "Yes," Fudge continued gaining confidence, "A rather unfortunate addition to my staff, you might remember him from that scandalous Crouch affair a year ago. I took in the young man as a sort of charity… to give him another chance, however he has proven completely incompetent and is to blame for most of the breakdown in Ministry communications over the past year."

Percy stood, shocked as the reporters began to make their way over to him. "Percy!... Percy! Do you have a statement for us?" The reporters were buzzing around him now, "How does it feel to be responsible for all of this?"

"Wait… I didn't…." Percy could feel himself getting flustered, meanwhile Fudge had turned and escaped into his office, "Excuse me…" Percy bolted after the Minister the reporters trailing after him until he made it into the relative safety of Fudge's office.

"Minister," Percy ran his finger beneath his collar, it felt very warm all of a sudden "What was that all about? I didn't deal with any information about You-Know-Who returning… "

"You're being sent to the centaur liaison office, Percy." Fudge interrupted him. "I'm afraid you've become a… well, an embarrassment to this office. We would have figured out that You-know-who had returned months ago if it wasn't for your interference…"

Percy began to feel dizzy…the centaur liaison office? Being sacked would be kinder. "What interference? I didn't have anything to do with…."

"I'll understand if you would rather leave the ministry entirely, that is of course, your decision."

Percy stopped for a moment, Fudge wasn't looking at him. Something was wrong. His heart began to pound with anger as he put it together. "That's it? I'm being the scapegoat because this entire office suddenly realized that it was wrong!"

"Well…" the Minister was turning a bit red now as he stared fixedly at his desk.

"I trusted you! I gave up my family because I believed in you!" Percy was breathing hard now as he stared at this man he once admired.

Fudge hesitated a moment then looked up from his desk. He made eye contact with Percy and said brutally, "Yes, that was unfortunate. But I'm afraid that since you've cut yourself off your family I really don't have any use for you."

Percy felt like he had been punched in the stomach. He couldn't even think of a reply.

"I expect you to have your desk cleaned out by the middle of the day. Report to your new department by 8 o'clock tomorrow." Fudge sat down at his desk and began to shuffle through reports, the dismissal clear in his voice.

Percy couldn't think of a thing to say. Wordlessly he turned around and fled Fudge's office.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it. The first chapter. I am writing this fic as fast as I can because I intend to have the entire thing out before HBP. By then this entire thing will more than likely be AU and totally pointless. However it has been bashing around in my head for quite some time now and I'm afraid that if I don't write it then the gods will punish me and I'll never get another story idea. So here it is.

Umm... this is my first time actually working with a character that was introduced in the books (all my others were back characters that were mentioned but never really personified) so please let me know how I'm doing with Percy. I'm really trying to keep him in character.

Note about Centaur Liasion office: if you read Fantasic Beasts and Where to find them you will learn that being sent to the Centaur Liasion office is a way of demoting someone about as far as you can be demoted. In fact being sent there is an inner office joke for someone about to be fired.

Loved it? Hated it? Let me know. I live for reviews.


	2. The Recruitment

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and is protected by copyrights. I am not JK Rowling so I can only hope that she doesn't decide to sue me. This story is written for pure enjoyment and is not intended to make me any money.

**A/N**: This is one of those chapters for the T rating (due to alcohol use) you have been warned. (Of course JK Rowling herself puts some alcohol use in the books… but it's better to be safe than sorry.)

* * *

A couple of hours later the storm that had been threatening to break since morning finally broke. Lightening streaked across the sky and thunder rumbled the empty beer glasses in the small seedy muggle pub where a young red haired man sat. His hair was untidy and his clothes were rumpled, but his face was the most striking thing about him. His red rimmed eyes shone with unshed tears and his brow was furrowed in sorrow.

Percy stared at a shot glass he held in his hand, debating whether to have another. He still needed to apparate home and he could only imagine the embarrassment if he accidentally splinched himself and had to have some of his colleagues at the Ministry of Magic rescue him and put him back together.

_Former_ colleagues. He reminded himself bitterly. That thought made his mind up. Tilting his head back he downed the next shot, it burned his throat going down and settled, a little ball of fire just above his collar bone, making his eyes water, but he barely noticed.

He sat with no less than two empty beer bottles and three shot glasses in front of him. He didn't usually drink; a part of him was always worried that he would make a fool of himself and ruin his chances at the Ministry. "_It's not like that matters much anymore_." Percy thought sardonically. He had already ruined any chances he ever had of making it.

He raised his hand to signal the waitress to bring him another. Once he was sure she saw him he put his hand down and stared, moodily, at the table. He couldn't believe he had been wrong all this time. He couldn't believe that the _Ministry_, the authority…. The ones who were supposed to always be right…. had been so wrong. He winced as he remembered the words he said to his father, calling him a fool, telling him that the reason the family never had any money was because of his father's lack of ambition. He could still picture how his father's face had hardened in anger. Then he remembered that morning, his father tried to reach out to him and he practically spat in his face… he had been such a fool, a stupid mindless fool.

The waitress finally brought the next shot, breaking this particular bout of self-loathing, he immediately downed it. This one was stronger than the last, it flooded his system, making his head feel uncomfortably light, his eyes closed in a wince and an involuntary shudder wracked his body.

"Not used to drinking are you." A voice came above him.

Percy started and then craned his head around. "Hello, Gale." He said; still sober enough to be surprised that a man from the Misuse of Magic Office was in a muggle pub.

"Mind if I sit?" Timothy Gale motioned to the seat directly across from him.

Percy nodded.

"So, I'm guessing that you are not going to be going to the Centaur Office are you?" Gale asked casually, sliding into the seat.

"How did you know about that?"

"The entire Ministry of Magic knows, Percy. After Fudge named you this morning every employee there was wondering what would happen to you."

Percy gave a dry laugh, "I'm guessing most of them are just as happy to see me disgraced."

"Some… you didn't exactly make a lot of friends there." The other said unapologetically.

"I know." Percy frowned, "I heard all those people muttering when I got promoted and I am very aware that many of my colleagues think that I'm no more than a… oh how did one put it… an 'mindless sycophant.' I think that was the phrase you used?"

Gale at least had the grace to blush, "I didn't know you'd heard that." He muttered.

"What do you want?" Percy ran a hand over his eyes, suddenly tired.

"Just to know what your plans are."

"I don't know."

"So you're not rejoining your family then?"

"No." Percy stated flatly. He couldn't imagine going home, facing his father after acting the way he had. He knew that his family would accept him back, but he couldn't bear the thought of going back like a pauper; no job, no money, no friends. Not after everything he said. "No, I'm not going home."

"I have someone that you should meet Percy. Someone with an offer for you." Gale stood. "Are you interested?"

Percy considered, "Sure." He said, "It's not like I have any plans so far."

"Good." Gale held out a card, "Leave the pub and then apparate to this address, a man will be waiting."

Percy took the card and watched as Gale left. Leaving enough money on the table to pay for his drinks Percy followed him out into the storm.

The rain was coming down in sheets, Percy hadn't been outside for more than a minute before he was soaked, but rain was good. Rain meant that he didn't have to go as far to be out of sight of any muggles before he apparated, and thunder meant that he didn't have to worry that the sound of him apparating would be out of the ordinary. Percy only had to go a few feet from the pub before he apparated out.

* * *

Percy appeared in a very large room. Thick soft carpet stretched from one wall to the other and antiquely ornate chairs were arranged in a semi circle around a huge roaring fireplace. A man was sitting in one of the chairs with his back to Percy, he didn't even look around when Percy entered the room.

"Come around and take a seat." The man said, still not looking at him.

Trying to unobtrusively wipe the water off his face and shake some of the rain from his robes, Percy walked toward the chairs – as steadily as he could – and chose one. He was halfway into the seat when he suddenly froze. The man's face was now clearly visible and recognizable, Rodolphus Lestrange, wanted fugitive and Death Eater. With a gasp, Percy sprang back up and had his wand pointed at the man.

"I wouldn't advise that if I were you. This room has an anti-apparation charm that I placed on it as soon as you arrived and there are people waiting outside every door. You would never get out of here alive." Lestrange was perfectly calm.

"Why did you bring me here?" Percy demanded, "What do you want?"

"To make you an offer."

"What makes you think I'd accept an offer from you?" Percy snarled. "What makes you think I would want to anything to do with you? My family has fought against you. My uncles…."

"From what I hear you're estranged from your family." Lestrange cut it smoothly.

"Yes… but."

"Tell me, Percy. What are you going to do next?" Lestrange peered at him, "Your family and the Ministry have both turned their backs on you…"

"My family didn't turn it's back on me." Percy sat heavily in one of the chairs, suddenly weary again "I turned my back on them." He hesitated then put his wand away; "I'm guessing this isn't going to do me much good anyway." He muttered.

"Your family didn't turn it's back on you?" Lestrange looked at him, seemingly surprised, "Are you quite sure about that?

"Of course I'm sure; I'm the one who walked out…" Percy's voice trailed uncertainly as, despite himself, he started to remember; the twins pushing him in that pyramid, his father assuming that Percy was only being hired to spy on them, being shoved out of the way… being made the point of so many jokes and pranks. He tried desperately to push these thoughts away but they kept coming… being humiliated time after time by his brothers…. and even Ginny as she got older. He bitterly admitted to himself that he had been apart from his family for a very long time.

"We know what you want, Percy. Your family has never been very… influential," Lestrange said delicately, "You want power, you want authority, you want to be respected. There's nothing wrong with that. You were beaten today, you don't have to let that happen again. Percy the truth is that your father's lack of ambition and love of muggles has time and time again kept him from achieving power, or even advancement within the ministry." Lestrange looked at him steadily, "I'm sure that you don't want to make the same mistake and end up like him."

Percy made a little choked sound as he stared at Lestrange. He was beginning to feel lightheaded again. It was eerie to hear the things that he had always thought being spoken aloud by this man.

"We'll give you power, Percy." He was whispering now, his eyes glinting in the firelight as he leaned close, "Power beyond your wildest dreams, enough to make them all pay for what they've done to you." He stood up and offered his hand to Percy. "Join us."

Numbly Percy looked at the hand. He knew that to refuse meant death. Even as a part of him readied himself to refuse and accept his fate another part of him awakened. Dreams slowly beat down by the drudgery of his work and then killed by Fudge's betrayal blossomed. He imagined himself standing tall, walking among wizards who whispered with respect and awe at his presence. He wanted what all the Weasley children did, to stand tall, apart from the rest of the family, to be the best of them all.

His family. Percy felt the familiar embarrassment flood him, but now he felt his heart hardening in anger. They were the ones who betrayed him, who teased him and drove him away! They had never accepted him, never wanted him. Fury clenched his stomach and gripped his heart, the bloody Order! Bloody Dumbledore… They were the ones really responsible.

Suddenly he knew what he was going to do, what he now realized he was going to do all along. Slowly and deliberately he stood up and matched the man in front of him, cool gaze meeting cool gaze. "Sure," he said, "why not?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I have to confess that a Star Wars novel titled "Traitor" by Mathew Stover directly inspired Percy's last line here. It is a wonderful book and I heartily recommend it, you'd probably have to read the rest of the series to understand it, but this book does have some wonderful philosophical ideas…But I digress. The point is that when I originally wrote this chapter I subconsciously copied it, but it fits so perfectly that I can't bear to write it any other way… so I hope you will all forgive me. (Actually if you've read that book you might have a hint to how this is all going to turn out.)

Actually as long as I'm admitting things I feel I must confess that I have read a lot of Percy fan fiction and many of those stories has inspired this piece, or at least set my mind on the right road to come up with this story. One of my favorite fan fiction authors that probably inspired me the most is Miss Piratess. Every one of you reading this should immediately (after leaving me a review ;) go read some of her stuff. It's great.

Well enough of my rambling… on to my responses….

**Elena the Eccentric**: Yeah… I thought that too. grin that thought was one of the beginning ideas for this story.

**FallenShateiel**: Thanks! But now I don't have much choice… my muses won't leave me alone if I don't continue this… :D

**Miss Piratess**: squeals and huggles back I'm so glad you're reading this! I love the tortured Percy angst too… don't worry, there'll be plenty of it to be had here. This fic is practically an excuse to torture the poor boy. grins

**AngelicVampiress**: Thanks for your review… I'm glad I caught your interest.

Thank you everyone for your reviews! They really mean a lot to me. I'm a bit worried about this chapter; I want what is going on in Percy's mind to be perfectly clear. Let me know if I succeeded.


	3. The Initiation

Disclaimer: Harry Potter was created by JK Rowling. She owns him. I don't. I didn't create him or his universe. Jo is the genius, not me.

A/N: This chapter is quite dark. Please remember that this is a PG 13 or T rated story and go back if this isn't your cup of tea. This is the last time I'm going to give this warning….

* * *

If Lestrange was taken aback by his sudden agreement he covered it well, "Good." He said smiling, "I will take you to him."

"Now?" Percy's stomach dropped, "I'm hardly in any condition…"

"Nonsense." Lestrange said somewhat cheerfully, "The Dark Lord hardly cares about the state of your robes." He looked at him as if expecting him to laugh.

The best Percy could manage was a sort of weak smile. "All right then." He said.

"Good." Lestrange nodded with a grin. He reached into his pocket and took out a wristwatch; he tapped it with his wand and said a few soft words to it. It glowed green for a minute. "Take this, Percy," Lestrange said holding it out, "It is now a portkey, it will take you to his audience chamber. I'll follow, I can apparate there."

Percy nodded nervously; his hand was shaking slightly as he reached out and gingerly took the watch from Lestrange's hand.

The moment his fingers touched the watch the room began to swirl around him. Percy closed his eyes queasily, he hated traveling this way! Finally the room stopped spinning and his stomach seemed to catch up with the rest of his body. He gasped for breath for a moment and put his hand on a wall beside him to steady himself. When he could finally move again he began noticing the things around him.

He was in a narrow hallway, directly in front of him was a double black door with painted green serpents slithering up and down massive doorways. Along the hallway green torches gave off an eerie glow.

A loud "pop" suddenly startled him; he spun around and found Lestrange standing at his shoulder. Lestrange was now looking a little jittery as well. His forehead was shining with sweat as he stared at the doorway in front of him. Seeing this, Percy's own nervousness began to increase, however much he told himself that the faintly green sheen to Lestrange's face was due to the torches along the wall.

"Shall we go in then?" He asked rather shakily.

Lestrange nodded and moved in front of him. He pushed open the doors and entered the darkness beyond. Percy hesitated only a moment before he followed him. A faint shiver came over him; it felt like he was being lightly brushed by cobwebs all over his body as he went under the doorway. The rational part of him said that it must just be a spell, a ward or something, but he couldn't suppress another nervous shiver. Once he got past the doorway, however, he completely forgot about cobwebs as he stared around him.

The chamber was huge. The walls were obsidian black, with a ribbed and domed ceiling that made the space seem cavernous. Along the walls, green glowing spirals slithered around and around like snakes. More of those green torches lined the walls, giving the entire room a sickly green glow. Ten figures in white masks stood in a circle around a silver throne in the center of the room.

Percy's breath came out in a choked gasp as he saw the figure sitting on the throne, from the back of the room Voldemort looked like a skeleton, but as Percy moved closer he began to merely look like a corpse. Long skeletal fingers peeked out from the billowing velvet sleeves of his robes, his skin was pale and sickly. But his face… Percy couldn't look at it without shivering. In what he hoped was a respectful manner he kept his head bent, looking at the floor.

"Percy Weasley," the Dark Lord hissed, "I have been watching you for a long time."

Percy raised his head in shock and looked him full in the face. His skin was stretched over his face, making his cheek bones and jaw jut out in harsh angles. His sunken eyes glowed red. Percy was immediately captured by those eyes, they held him in a vise-like grip and bored into him. Memories began flooding up, unbidden. He shuddered, but before he even had time to struggle it was over.

"Yes…" Voldemort almost cooed, "Your ambition is great, so great in fact that I'm surprised you didn't end up in my own house." He looked at him appraisingly, "But there is bravery too… bravery to stand up to your family…. It is that bravery I need."

Percy didn't know what to say to that so he kept silent. He shivered from the cold, yet felt rivers of sweat running down his back.

"Gryffindors, although generally misguided, do have their uses. You seem surprised to hear me say so?" He grinned, his thin lips stretching hideously over his teeth, Percy couldn't suppress a shudder. "It is said that even Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were the best of friends…until the end."

Finally Percy thought of something that sounded vaguely appropriate, "I hope that I might please you my Lord." He said as smoothly as he could.

The Dark Lord's grin grew even wider, "I'm sure you will, young Weasley. It will be a pleasure to have one of your family serve me. Your blood is as pure as any other."

"Thank you, my Lord." Percy choked out.

"Mr. Gale." Voldemort commanded, smoothly one of the Death Eaters detached himself from the circle, came forward, and bowed. "Take Percy and find him some appropriate robes and a mask, while I prepare for the initiation."

"Yes my lord." Gale murmured. He stood and grabbed Percy's sleeve, pulling at it, he led Percy to a room off the main chamber.

The room was dimly lit, but it held a wardrobe at one end. It looked, for all the world, like a dark replication of the staff room at Hogwarts. But Percy didn't dare point this out.

Timothy nearly flew to the end of the room where the wardrobe set, pulling open the doors he began flinging dark coloured robes out, "let's see…" he muttered, "yes… this should be the right size." He pulled out a robe and flung it at Percy, "try this on… it should fit…"

Percy pulled off the robes he was wearing and discarded them on the floor. Swallowing hard he tugged on the darkly coloured robes. They felt strange on his skin, they were easily the finest material he had ever worn, but they were a little larger and a lot more flowing then he usually wore his robes. The sleeves came down a good two inches past his fingertips. He looked longingly at the robes lying on the floor, "What should I do with those?" He asked Timothy.

"You don't really need them anymore do you?" Gale asked, with a little nervous chuckle. Percy flushed, but he knew it was true. He bought those robes to make a good impression for his job with the ministry, for all the good they did. He didn't need them anymore.

"Listen to me carefully. You need to know what to do for the initiation…" Gale spoke quickly and quietly, detailing the events. "Do you have all that?" Timothy asked.

Percy nodded.

Gale pushed past Percy and moved towards the door, "Come on." He said, "They'll be expecting you." A look crossed his face as he looked at the door, it was remarkably similar to the one that Lestrange had worn just a half hour ago. It was a slightly queasy look that spoke of bracing yourself to do something you were terrified to do. But then, Percy decided, he probably looked about the same. You-know-who, _you'll have to call him "the Dark Lord" from now on_ a little voice in his head mocked, the Dark Lord made everyone nervous it seemed.

"Let's go." Timothy said gesturing at him. Percy gave his good set of dress robes, now in a crumpled heap on the floor, one last sad look, then he turned and followed Timothy back into the Dark Lord's presence.

The chamber looked almost the same as it had earlier, but the torches were extinguished. A single green light shone on Voldemort sitting on his silver throne. Percy began sweating again, queasily he wondered if there was anything his was supposed to say that Timothy might have forgotten to tell him.

He followed Gale around to the front of the throne. The other Death Eaters were standing in silence exactly where they had been before, the green light radiating on the throne absorbing in the blackness of their robes.

"Who comes to join me?" Voldemort spoke in a soft hissing voice.

"Percy Weasley." Gale spoke up.

"Is he of pure wizarding blood?" Voldemort asked.

Percy pulled out the silver dagger that Gale passed to him earlier, taking a deep breath he pulled back his sleeve. Hesitating only a moment he plunged it into his right forearm. The blade sank into his skin, immediately blood began well around it. Percy carefully pulled out the blade and the blood began to flow freely down his arm. Gale handed him a silver goblet which Percy used to collect as much of the blood as he could, before handing it back to him.

"_Aperio purus_!" Gale cried, tapping his wand against the goblet. The blood inside the goblet began to swirl into a green mist and flowed out of the cup, dissipating into the air. "His blood is pure." Gale announced.

"Then let him join us." The Dark Lord said imperiously. "Come closer to me Percy Weasley." Percy moved towards him and offered him the still bleeding arm.

The Dark Lord pointed his wand at Percy's right forearm, "after this you shall be forever known as one of us, Percy Weasley." Then he cried, "_Flagrantia Morsmordre!_"

Red light shot out of Voldemort's wand and began to trace a fiery pattern along Percy's skin. The pain was unbearable and the smell of burning skin made him want to retch, but he forced himself to not make a sound. Finally the spell ended and Percy was left with a dark green pattern on his forearm, a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth.

"Go. Join your fellows." Voldemort hissed softly handing Percy a gleaming white mask.

Trying to ignore the burning on his arm Percy tugged on the Death Eater's mask. He was surprised at the feeling that came over him, a dark feeling of pleasure and power. He bowed deeply to the Dark Lord before turning and walking into the shadows where he now belonged.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry it was a bit short. I wanted this part to have a section of it's own. I promise it'll move along faster from now on. Let me know what you think. Expect Chapter 4 here really shortly, I'm trying to update around once every three days, but it might be more if, like this chapter, I don't have anything written for it before hand.

Elena the Eccentric: I don't know how to answer your comments about Percy without spoiling the rest of the story so I'll just smile and say "you'll see." I'm a huge Star Wars fan.  I don't know why but Harry Potter fan fiction is the only stuff that comes to me, plot-wise. I really liked your Star Wars fan fiction. It made me want to read more!

Miss Piratess: Your review made my day. Yeah, Lestrange doesn't get a lot of attention, but I needed a familiar Death Eater that wasn't too overused for this role. I originally thought of Malfoy, but given the level of enmity between the Weasleys and the Malfoys I decided that he would put Percy too much on the defensive. And there was this whole little problem of him being in Azkaban at this time so… it didn't work out. Besides, Lestranges will become more important later (is trying to be mysterious to keep up interest).

By the way… did you get my email about the contest?

Tattva: thanks! blushes I hope you still think so after reading this chapter. I really enjoyed your fic too!

Xtin2000: smiles mysteriously you'll find out. Yeah, Timothy Gale is a Death eater. Fun Fact: I was watching the Muppets in Oz when I was trying to think up a name for this random ministry employee/Death Eater. Can you tell? I'm really excited to see what JK Rowling is going to do with Percy. My biggest fear is that he'll only get a couple of lines that go "'So Percy's back?' Harry asked. 'Yeah, he came home a few days after the papers announced You-know-who was back.' Ron said scornfully." And that'll be it. No details, no anything else.  
That would make me very sad.

Okay everyone… now is the time to hit that little review button…. Come on… you know you want to…. You can be my best friend….


	4. Burning

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all the characters in his universe are owned by JK Rowling… not me. I'm just playing in her world for awhile.

**A/N**: This chapter is dedicated to anyone who has ever woken up with a new tattoo and a hangover….

* * *

The morning began just like the one before it. The golden sun rose and valiantly tried to shine in a sky that was, once again, overcast. The weak sunlight glistened off of grass that was still wet and muddy from the rains of the day before. In the city below people began to awaken and go through typical morning routines; showering, kissing their significant others, and finally breakfast. They prepared to greet the new day.

The morning awoke like any other, but the young red haired man that awoke with it was not the same as he had been yesterday.

For one thing when the cathedral bells went off young man was still sound asleep. He woke up enough to sleepily mutter the spell that would turn them off. Feeling warm and comfortable he rolled back over and dozed off.

When he finally awoke it wasn't to the smell of coffee or to the kiss of someone that he loved or even the warm feeling of gentle sunlight on his face that others in more pleasant conditions wake up in. No, for Percy Weasley it was a sudden searing pain in his arm.

He jerked awake. For a long moment he couldn't remember any of the events of the night before. It was a long disconcerting moment until they began to seep back in and Percy remembered. His stomach sank and his heart began to pound. He pulled up the sleeve of the black robe and stared at the, still burning, brand on his arm.

He remembered making the decision, an echo of his former sense of power coursed through him. He had one painful bitter thought about his family, but it was quickly banished to a darker recess of his mind.

Slowly he rolled out of bed and set his feet on the cold floor. His brain tried to begin processing what had happened the night before, but he shook it off. His sense of dread growing with every step he made his way into the kitchen and began making tea. The familiarity of the task settled him, when it was ready he took the cup to the table and sat. Finally he allowed himself to think about last nights events.

The brand still burned from yesterday, setting the cup on the table he pulled up his sleeve and looked at it again. Finally, long after his tea had gone cold, he pushed the sleeve back down. His mind feverishly tried to work through what he'd done and what he was going to do next.

The meeting hadn't lasted long after his initiation. Percy stood there and listened to the masked Death Eaters give various reports to the Dark Lord; Harry Potter was back at Hogwarts, the Ministry was in an uproar, Fudge had finally admitted Voldemort's return. It was old news to Percy.

He remembered a voice, a familiar silky voice, telling the Dark Lord about Harry Potter. He seemed withdrawn, Dumbledore was worried. He recognized the owner of the voice immediately and was shocked. Professor Snape, potions master of Hogwarts.

But Percy didn't spend long thinking about Snape. Despite the leaden weight in his stomach and the burning on his arm he was surprised to realize that he didn't regret his decision. Even thinking about it logically in the light of day he didn't see how he'd had any other choice.

The vision came to him again, he was Minister of Magic, he had power and authority, other wizards treated him respectfully. None of them looked down their noses at his red hair or his tattered robes. He had thought it was impossible, first the Crouch affair, then very publicly being the Ministry scapegoat for everything they had messed up. But now…. Now it was possible. Voldemort could give him that if he won this war….

The war. That threw everything in a slightly different light, his family was on the other side. Percy frowned, he couldn't be held responsible if they wanted to choose the losing side. All of this was their bloody fault anyway! If they had just been more supportive…

Suddenly what the burning of his arm meant dawned on him. He swore. Jumping up so quickly that he spilt his tea, he spent a minute running around the flat looking for robes before he remembered he was already wearing them. Quickly he pointed his wand at himself, "_Scorgify_" he whispered. Now they were clean enough to wear in the Dark Lord's presence. He grabbed his mask, which had inexplicably ended up on the floor.

He didn't even have to think about where to go, somehow as he prepared himself to Disapparate he realized he already knew. In a blink of an eye the young man disappeared.

* * *

When he reappeared he was outside the same chamber that he had been initiated in. For a moment he was uncertain, should he knock or just push his way in? He remembered Lestrange pushing in yesterday, but he wasn't sure if these were the same circumstances. He stood staring at the snakes slithering over the door wondering which would be the best choice.

"Just go on in." A young man with long brown and green eyes said helpfully. He was walking down the hallway towards Percy. "He's expecting you."

"Thanks." Percy grinned nervously, before pulling on the mask. Hesitating only a second he pushed open the door and walked in.

The chamber was brighter than it had been the night before, there were several green glowing torches lined up along the wall. Voldemort sat on the same throne, but this time a young woman with hooded eyes and shining black hair stood behind him.

Belletrix Lestrange, Percy was happy for the mask, he felt sure he was gawking at her. But she was scowling fiercely at him. Swallowing hard, Percy strode up to the throne and went down on one knee. "You summoned me, my Lord?"

"Yes, Percy." The Dark Lord hissed. "Rise." He waited a moment for Percy to comply then he motioned to Bellatrix.

"Have you read the paper today Mr. Weasley?" She spat out his surname. She withdrew a copy of the Daily Prophet and threw it at him; clumsily he caught it and began to read. The headline read, "_Man responsible for Ministry incompetence revealed to be a Death Eater!_" Percy's eyes grew round with shock. Under the headline was a rather bewildered looking picture of him taken the day before. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were shifting around like they were looking for an exit.

"I don't understand…" Percy fumbled for words, "How did they…."

"We let them know of course." Belletrix cut in, "We need the Wizarding world to know that you, a wizard whose family has stood against the Dark Arts for generations, has joined us."

Percy was still staring at the headline. He wondered if his family had seen it yet. He shook his head, there wasn't anything he could do about it now. "So what do I do?" he asked the Dark Lord, "I can't continue living in my flat, too many people know where I am."

"Bellatrix is taking the newest initiates to her husband's family home." Bellatrix's mouth tightened, a disgusted look came over her face as the Dark Lord spoke. "You are to go with her. There you will learn the necessary skills for fighting this war."

Fighting. That word revolved in Percy's mind for a second. Somehow he'd never considered the fact that he'd actually be physically fighting the Order and the Aurors. He knew some of them, he _liked_ some of them.

_Well what did you expect?_ The nasty voice in his head asked snidely _Did you think you could just put on a mask and wait for the power and respect?_ He didn't seem to have much of a choice anymore. He wanted to ask what he was expected to do, if he was going to be expected to kill anyone. Suddenly he had a million questions and felt like a fool for not asking them before. But he couldn't ask them now. He had made his choice and none of those answers would be able to change anything. "Yes, my Lord." He said as smoothly as he could.

"You are dismissed." Bellatrix said imperiously, "Return here in one hour's time, meet me outside this chamber."

"Yes, ma'am." Percy gave a little bow before turning and walking down the aisle leading to the door. Behind him he heard Bellatrix say softly, "My Lord, again I must protest, it is a waste of my talents to have me cleaning up after a bunch of snot nosed…."

"It is my wish Bellatrix. After your failure at the Ministry the other day, you need some time to… refocus your loyalty…"

"But my Lord…"

"Silence." He hissed. "You are lucky I don't punish you further….."

Not daring to slow down and reveal that he heard what they were saying, Percy walked out of the chamber. Once he was in the corridor he Disapparated to his flat.

* * *

He didn't waste any time. As quickly as he could he pulled out his trunk and began neatly packing. He didn't have much to pack, he decided to leave all of his old tattered robes behind. He mostly just threw a few toiletries and books into his trunk before slamming the lid shut.

Percy looked around his flat for the last time. His time there hadn't been very happy, in fact the few times he was actually home, and not at the office, he had been very lonely. His flat had always seemed too quiet after the chaos of the Burrow, but it had been his. Now he had no idea where he was going to end up, or what he was going to end up doing. He sighed before pointing his wand at himself and Disapparating back to the chamber.

He had a little time before he was to meet Belletrix and the other initiates, but he didn't dare explore. Instead he pushed his trunk against the wall and sat on it, leaning against the wall he fell into a light doze.

He hadn't slept very long before he began to hear voices around him. Opening his eyes he saw people in dark robes standing around. The other initiates had come. There were ten of them standing in the hallway and most of them were deep in conversation with the people nearest to them, shooting him suspicious looks as they talked. They seemed very confident, but their eyes were constantly shifting and the few times he heard someone laugh it sounded high pitched and forced.

It didn't take long for Bellatrix to appear, and when she did all talking immediately stopped. Without saying a word Bellatrix walked to the fireplace, "You are all to floo to Lestrange Mansion. Once you are there my husband will direct you further." She motioned to the nearest initiate, a blond nervous looking witch. She grabbed some floo powder from an urn next to the fireplace and stepped in, her voice shook a little as she cried out "Lestrange Mansion!" In a burst of green flame she was gone.

One by one the initiates did the same until it was finally Percy's turn. His stomach began fluttering nervously but he calmed himself. He grabbed some floo powder and in a flash of green he was tumbling past grates, he was accustomed to traveling this way, his family often used it to get to Diagon Alley every year before school began. Finally he tumbled out of a large brick fireplace. Rodolphus Lestrange was standing five feet in front of him directing the last initiate to have come through.

When that initiate walked in the other direction, guiding her trunk along as it floated three feet above the ground, Lestrange turned to him. "How nice to see you again, Mr. Weasley." He greeted him with a small smile. He took out a bit of parchment, "This is a map of the mansion," he pointed with his wand to a place on the map, "The spot that's glowing is your room. You are expected to report here" he pointed to another spot on the map "for your first training session tomorrow at eight o'clock." He handed the map to Percy, it was marked with two glowing dots.

"Thanks." Percy took out his wand and used the Locomotor charm to make his trunk float as he guided it along the hallways. He got lost once, but with the help of the map he was finally standing outside of a room with the numbers 3827 inscribed in silver on the door. Feeling vaguely apprehensive he pushed open the door.

The room was small and bare. Pushed up against the right wall was a small cot and a bureau against the left. Along the back wall was a rather large window with two small torches next to it, burning with the same smokeless green flame as the torches in Voldemort's throne room. Sighing he guided his trunk to rest along the back wall beneath the window.

Exhausted from the nights events and the sudden changes of the last two days Percy immediately went to his cot and curled up on it. He had a brief moment to worry about what the next day would bring before he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Ha! My pretties! Chapter four is finished. Sorry it took so long, for some reason I couldn't get this chapter out. I'm not getting this story in chronological order, I keep trying to write the next chapter or the one after that. Or I'm jotting down notes for events happening further in the story.

On the other hand you can be happy because the next chapter is almost completely written (and the next two after that) so they will be up shortly. You shouldn't have to wait this long for another update again (I'll never be finished in time at this rate)

Can anyone catch the Star Wars reference in this chapter? I'll give you a hint. It's a number! I'll dedicate the next chapter to you if you get it and tell me in a review!

To my lovelies!

**Miss Piratess**: winces ooo.. if that last chapter made you sick then I'm worried about your health reading this story… there will be a lot of angst coming though! I promise! Loads and loads of soupy gooy angst. That should make you feel better!

**Rutu**: blushes thanks. And yey for being added to people's story alerts. That makes me happy! Not telling about the ending though…. smiles mysteriously

**XTin2000**: Thanks! I tried to get it to sound as much like something JK Rowling would do as I could! Sorry I didn't update so fast, but I'll do better from now on!


	5. Whiteness

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter isn't mine. Percy isn't mine either. Broder is though…. But I'm not sure I want to claim him.

* * *

White. Percy blinked against the glaring white paint coming at him from all angles. The floor was white, as were the walls and ceiling. The room itself was quite large, it easily sat the thirty Death Eaters already standing around, but it was made to seem even larger by the white.

As Percy walked in the room he felt all thirty pairs of eyes shift over to him and the conversation halted. He paused self consciously before pushing ahead into the room, giving them his most self-righteous stare. The confidence was an act, he knew it, but somehow glaring at the assembled Death Eaters like they were first years caught out of bed made him feel more like himself then he had in years.

The feeling didn't last long. Percy grew warm under those stairs as he, as stoically as he could, walked to an empty space far away from the Death Eaters. The _other_ Death Eaters, he reminded himself. Once again he was all too aware of the brand on his forearm. Fortunately, before this line of thought could go much further Belletrix Lestrange walked in.

It didn't take much, just a gesture, from Bellatrix and before he knew it all of the Death Eaters were in their chairs including, he was surprised to note, Percy himself.

Bellatrix stood in front of the room not saying anything until the very last noise had quieted down. "You're all here because you've decided to join our lord in his quest to purify the wizarding race. I am here today to test that resolve." Her eyes scanned over the crowd until they came to rest on Percy. "Percy Weasley." She announced grandly, "Come up here, now."

A flush began to creep up Percy's face again, but he quickly stifled it and walked to the front of the room.

As Percy joined Belletrix at the front of the room a door at the back opened. Two men, in Death Eater masks, walked in dragging a struggling third man between them. He looked familiar, but Percy couldn't place him. The two Death Eaters made their way up to the front and dropped the other man to the ground. Now that he was closer, Percy could see that his face was bruised and his arm was broken.

"Stand up." Bellatrix commanded the man pointing her wand at him. The man just stared down at her. Bellatrix sighed impatiently, with a wave of her wand the man was standing up rigidly. A loud snapping sound came out of her wand, ropes shot out of her wand and bound the man around the wrists and the knees before she turned to Percy.

"This man is the father of a mudblood. Kill him." Was all she said.

The man's eyes widened.

"What?" Percy was beginning to feel sick.

"Kill him, now." Bellatrix impatiently, "This is the test. If you do not kill this muggle we will kill you. We cannot have weakness among our number. Kill him."

"No… please…" the man began to plead.

He was definitely feeling sick now, "I… I can't." he stammered.

Belletrix raised her wand, "You have until the count of three to either kill him or I kill you. One…"

"Wait…" he tried desperately, raising his wand. The man gave Percy a terrified look and began to hobble away

"Two…." His mind was racing trying to figure some other way as her eyes began to narrow…

"Thr…." Fear was beginning to choke him….

"_Avada Kedavera_." The cry rang out, Percy had barely enough time to recognize his own voice before a flash of green light flared out of his wand and hit the man square in the chest.

Percy stared in shock as the man crumpled to the floor, eyes lifeless, his face a mask of terror. Bile rose in his throat but, very aware of the hostile eyes on him, he tried to mask his feelings.

"Good Percy." Now she was smiling, an expression that seemed even more terrifying then her narrowed eyes, "Now take your seat."

Shaking Percy managed somehow to find his seat. He watched in shock as every single Death Eater in that room went to the front and practiced killing. Next it was a curly haired woman, who also looked familiar to Percy, who cried when a young man with long dark hair killed her, then another man, but this one young, then an older man, they continued on and on until everyone in that room had had their turn.

When Belletrix finally dismissed them Percy bolted from the room and made his way outside. He walked quickly through the woods surrounding the manor. When he was finally sure he was alone, he fell to his knees and was violently sick.

Once he emptied the contents of his stomach he sat back down and tried to wipe the tears streaming from his eyes. _What had he been thinking! What the bloody hell had he…._

"You know most of us did that the first time too." A voice said casually, interrupting his thoughts.

Percy whirled around to see the man with long brown hair and green eyes standing behind him. He quickly stood, a million things shooting through his head, excuses, apologies, but the only thing that could come out was, "What?"

"It's actually very strange. The most fervent muggle-hater, the one who can always be heard raging against mudbloods, will still throw up after the first time they kill one." The man smiled and offered Percy a hand up, "My name's Broder."

"Percy Weasley." Percy said weakly taking the man's hand and climbing awkwardly to his feet.

"Weasley… I've heard of your family." A thoughtful look crossed his face, "What are you doing here with us?"

"It's a long story." Percy closed his eyes, and immediately regretted it. As soon as his lids closed he saw that man crumpling, eyes turning terrified then lifeless.

"Well we're going to be here a long time, my friend." Broder clapped him on the back, "Let's go back to the mansion. You probably don't feel much like eating but I'm starving." He put his hand under Percy's arm and began gently leading him back towards the mansion.

* * *

The following days passed with excruciating slowness and seemed to deaden Percy. Every night he dreamed of that man, but his days were filled with a different kind of nightmare. The afternoon after they practiced killing they split up into pairs to practice dueling, but it wasn't like the dueling club he remembered from his sixth year or practicing hexes with his roommates. This dueling was brutal. The other Death Eaters didn't practice relatively harmless hexes like the Jelly-legs or bat-bogey, but painful ones. That afternoon he was paired with a blond witch, at the first exchange he was hit with the Crucio, the next he had to duck and block quickly to keep from being demolished by the Reductor Curse. On and on it continued for hours until, finally, Percy stumbled from the room in a pain-induced haze. From what he could see none of the other Death Eaters looked much better.

The next day they spent the entire day trekking through the woods to build stamina, then the next they practiced dueling again. Bellatrix drilled them over and over on hexes and the unforgivables until he felt like he was going to drop with exhaustion. He was busy enough during the day that he didn't have time to think about what he was doing or what he had done. But at night the feeling of dread and regret ate at him.

He was lying in bed on the fifth day, he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw him… he saw himself killing him. It didn't help that someone, somewhere, was shrieking in the distance. There always seemed to be someone screaming in the Death Eaters dungeons. He shuddered. He wished that he was anywhere else, back at his flat or even home in the Burrow.

It wasn't any use, he knew that. Once you joined the Dark Lord there was no leaving.

"Oh Merlin," he whispered. He was already beginning to think of him as "the Dark Lord". The brand on his arm began to tingle, what the bloody hell had he been thinking anyway! That was a question he didn't dare voice out loud, not even when he thought he was alone.

The shrieking below him continued. Percy grabbed his pillow and tried to stuff it underneath his head but it didn't do any good. Finally he decided it was no use. Wearily he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He had half a mind to go to the kitchens for some warm milk or something when the shrieking rose in pitch and grew somewhat familiar.

Percy frowned. Why did that sound familiar? He swallowed past a lump in his throat, what if it was someone that he knew? He groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. What the _hell_ had he been thinking? Realizing he was never going to sleep, Percy stood up, grabbing the nearest robe he quickly slipped it on, and walked into the dimly lit hallway.

Not actually knowing where he was going he followed the sounds of the screaming until he reached a long corridor. The shrieking had stopped, but now laughing voices were echoing off the walls. Percy slipped into an adjoining hallway and hid in the shadows, waiting for the Death Eaters to pass him.

When they finally did Percy did a slow count to one hundred before slipping out of his hiding place and creeping, as quietly as he could down the halls. The corridor led to some winding stairs which Percy cautiously descended until he reached a heavy wrought iron door. Inside he could hear the soft sound of sobbing. Taking a deep breath Percy pushed open the door and gasped.

There, chained to the wall, was Penelope Clearwater.

"Penny!" he breathed, backing up against the door in his shock. Images cascaded though his mind, whispering secrets in the corridor, snogging in empty classrooms, her dazzling smile, her sparkling green eyes furiously glaring at him the last time he saw her, burning with tears.

It hadn't taken long for him to realize that having a muggle-born girlfriend actually hurt his chances in the Ministry more than it helped him. There were still plenty of Wizards, Fudge included, that put value on pure wizarding blood. All it had taken was one slightly disappointed look from Minister Fudge when he told him about Penny for Percy to decide to break up with her.

"Who's there!" Penny demanded, looking around sightlessly, "What have you done with my parents! Please tell me if they're okay!" She pleaded, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

Suddenly the thing that had been bothering him all night finally clicked into place. He could feel the blood drain from his face as he gasped, "Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin…." He would've used harsher words but his brain felt frozen. He shuddered, that man… he had Penny's eyes! That's why he seemed so familiar! And that woman, she had Penny's cascading red curls! Percy buried his face in his hands as he slid down the wall, his body suddenly felt cold, he murdered Penny's father…. He _murdered_ Penny's father!

"Come back for more have you?" Penny was asking, "What else can you do to me!" she sobbed, "Where are my parents? Just tell me where they are!"

Percy didn't say anything, he just sat with his head in his hands, after a long moment he whispered "I'm so sorry, Penny."

"What? Who are you? What are you sorry about? Please tell me what's going on!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Percy slowly got up, at that moment he would've given anything to be able to turn around and leave, forgetting everything. He could just go back upstairs to his cot and try to pretend this never happened. Even as he wished this he was moving towards Penny. A slow feeling of dread settled in his stomach as he pointed his wand at the shackles holding her arms to the wall. He muttered a quick spell and they sprang open, tumbling her to the floor.

"Penny? Penny are you okay?" he asked, anxiously kneeling beside her. To his great relief she began to slowly sit up. Steadying herself with her hand she looked around, still not able to see anything.

"Who are you?" she asked, "I can't see…"

Hoping that it was only a spell making her blind he lifted his wand to her face and whispered "_finite incantantum_" her eyes flickered shut for a moment, but soon she began to open them. She gasped as her eyes focused on his face.

"Percy." She said sounding relieved, she looked down. Her eyes widened in disbelief, "No… no… oh Percy!" She began to back away from him.

Percy stared down at his uncovered arm where the brand was burning brightly. For a moment, he had forgotten about it. "Can you stand?" he asked her gently, "I'm going to get you out of here."

"Is this some kind of a trick?" She seemed on the verge of crying again, "What are you playing at?"

"Nothing" he said quickly, "I just want to help you… I promise it isn't a trick."

"Where are my parents?" she demanded. "I won't leave without them."

Percy looked at the floor, he knew he had to tell her, but he just didn't know how. "I'm so sorry, Penny. Your parents are dead. I… I… saw them die." He finished. He just couldn't tell her everything.

Penny gasped and covered her mouth, she was looking at Percy with a horrified expression. "How?... why?"

"Penny…."

"Don't call me that!" she snapped, "You're one of them aren't you! I should've known you would join him! You were always a cold heartless b…."

"Penelope." He interrupted her as gently as he could, "I have to get you out of here, are you okay to walk?" she suddenly looked very weak.

"Yes, I'm okay." She answered swaying. Suddenly without another word she folded up and fell to the ground.

"Penny?" he whispered but she didn't answer. He ran to her side and checked her pulse, it was weak and fluttering, but it was there. Breathing a sigh of relief he picked her up and carried her toward the door.

Cautiously he stuck his head out and looked both ways down the corridor. He could hear what sounded like drunken singing far above him, but there didn't seem to be anyone nearer.

Quickly, and as quietly as he could, he carried Penny to the stairs. Sweat was rolling down his face, he didn't even want to think about what would happen if he was caught. He started going up the steps, pausing every once in awhile to listen intently for anyone coming – but he didn't hear a sound.

Finally, after what seemed like hours he made it to the front hall. The large fireplace was sitting near the end of it. His arms were numb by now from Penny's weight, gritting his teeth he forced himself to hold on to her. He had to shift her around slightly so he could grab some floo powder from the bowl above the fireplace. Getting as firm a hold on Penny as he could manage he threw the floo powder down and said the first place he thought of. "Hogwarts!"

Percy had a moment to consider the possible consequences of his action as grates and fireplaces sped by him. In that very brief moment he made a decision.

Finally he arrived at Hogwarts, he stepped out of the fireplace into the hallway outside the Great Hall. Looking around cautiously he half carried, half dragged, Penelope towards the Headmasters office. No sooner did he arrive at the phoenix then it began to spiral upwards. Shaking a bit from exhaustion and nerves he climbed up the stairs.

When he pushed open the door Dumbledore was already standing there looking at him. His normally twinkling blue eyes were unusually grave as he regarded the Death Eater before him.

Setting Penelope down gently on the floor Percy faced the Headmaster.

"Hello Professor," he said softly, "I'm here to turn myself in."

* * *

**A/N**: You guys have no idea how long I agonized over this chapter. Send me a review!

**Xtin2000:** Well thank you for the flawless comment! Actually I'm a bit of a perfectionist so everything gets read and reread many many times before I post it. That's why sometimes it takes me so long to post a chapter! So your comment meant a lot to me. As for the notes about Percy… I trust the above entry helped alieve some of your fears.

**punker88:** blushes thanks

**Mystical Witch: **Well this chapter is a little longer. It is seven pages typed instead of my usual 5.


	6. The Offer

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognize is JK Rowlings. Everything you don't belongs to me.

* * *

"Hello Professor, I'm here to turn myself in."

As soon as the words were out of Percy's mouth he immediately began to feel cold. There was a strange ache in his chest as his stomach writhed in nervousness. He couldn't believe he was doing this, even if the Dark Lord didn't have him killed he was looking at spending the rest of his life in Azkaban.

Then he thought about Penny, he mentally shook himself, he deserved it. Penny was going to live the rest of her life knowing that her ex-boyfriend killed her parents – she was going to live the rest of her life without her family, and he, Percy Weasley, was responsible for it. He winced and tried to think about anything else, he didn't want to think about what he had done… he didn't even want to remember it. He deserved worse than Azkaban.

Dumbledore looked at him sadly for a moment before going to his fireplace. He threw in a pinch of floo powder before leaning in and speaking softly into the green flames. Percy looked around the office, it was just as he remembered, full of warm reds and golds. It was such a dramatic break from the coldness of the Lestrange mansion that, despite himself, Percy began to relax, it felt like he was home.

The feeling didn't last long, apprehension stole back over him as he realized that Dumbledore must've been calling the Aurors. A wave of fear hit him, suddenly all he wanted was to just stay in this warm office, Azkaban would be even colder then the Lestrange mansion.

Dumbledore came back from the fireplace. "Please take a seat, Percy." He conjured up a chair for him, it wasn't anything like the squishy armchairs that Percy remembered from Harry Potter's trial, this chair was wooden and looked hard. He sat in it anyway and studied his knees. If he concentrated hard enough on not thinking maybe he could forget everything. Dumbledore sat across from him, but didn't say a word. Percy found he was unable to look at his former headmaster so he stared down at his knees instead.

Within a few minutes the door flew open. Percy jumped out of his chair and spun to face the door. He was startled, but he kept his head enough to not pull out his wand. That was a good way to get hexed into next week by the Aurors.

However, it wasn't the Aurors who rushed through the door, but a very harried looking McGonagall. Her hair was flying out of her bun, she was wearing her bathrobe and slippers.

"I came as quickly as I could." She said, slightly out of breath. Her eyes turned into ice chips when she saw Percy, but she didn't say anything.

"Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore greeted her warmly, "If you would please escort Miss Clearwater to the medical ward, she is in need of treatment."

McGonagall nodded stiffly. She was deliberately not looking at Percy. He cringed; Professor McGonagall had been his favorite teacher while he was at Hogwarts. Not that he could blame her for being cold, as far as he knew he was the only wizard from her house to become a Death Eater. Probably the only thing keeping her from transfiguring him into a flobberworm was Dumbledore, knowing he would take care of Percy himself.

Without asking any questions, McGonagall levitated Penny and guided her out of the room.

A heavy silence fell over the study. Percy looked down at the floor, to the ceiling, anywhere but at Dumbledore who just continued to sit behind his desk, staring appraisingly at him. Finally Percy couldn't stand the silence anymore. Hesitantly he moved in front of the desk and sat back down in the chair.

"Did you call the Aurors?" He asked hoarsly.

"No."

That surprised him. "Why not?"

Dumbledore continued staring at him for a moment, before speaking. "Tell me what has happened."

Percy was flustered for a moment, he didn't quite know when to begin. Haltingly he began to speak. He told Dumbledore about joining the Death Eaters, everything he could remember about what they were doing and where they were, he spoke of the harshness of the training, the initiation, and finally about murdering Penny's father. His voice broke; by this time tears were welling in his eyes and threatening to spill.

Finally he was finished. Feeling like he was awaiting judgment Percy stared back down at his knees. He tried not to think about Azkaban and Dementers but slowly they crept into his thoughts anyway. He shuddered. Suddenly he wanted very badly to go _home_. To the Burrow. The tears began to fall as he thought about his mother, if he thought hard enough he could feel her arms around him and hear her soft voice telling him that everything was going to be alright…

Mentally he castigated himself. He didn't deserve to go home. He deserved exactly what he was going to get, Azkaban. The tears stopped, leaving him feeling colder than he had before. He didn't deserve to be sitting here in this warm room he didn't want to be sitting in this room! Why hadn't Dumbledore called the Aurors yet? Suddenly he was irritated.

"Would you please call the Aurors, Professor," he made sure to emphasize the "professor" his cheeks burned as he remembered that he last time he had been in this office he called him simply "Dumbledore." He tried to keep his tone polite, "I would like to turn myself in."

He looked up and saw Dumbledore staring at him, evaluating him, again. He forced himself to stare into those grave blue eyes.

"I might have another way." Dumbledore said finally.

"Pardon me?" Percy felt jarred, what other way was there?

A strange look passed over Dumbledore's face, it was a sorrowful, regretful look. "I might have a way for you to do some good. A way for you to make up for what you have done."

A rock settled somewhere around Percy's stomach. "What do you mean?"

Dumbledore only hesitated a moment, "I have a spy deep within Voldemort's ranks, however, he betrayed Voldemort before, so he isn't trusted. It has been difficult for him to aquire the information that we need…"

Something clicked in Percy's head, "Professor Snape?" he gasped, "I wondered what he was doing there."

A ghost of a smile flitted over Dumbledore's face, "You're very observant, Percy. You'll need that."

"You want me to spy on the Dark Lord." He cringed at calling him the Dark Lord in front of Dumbledore, but his mind had suddenly began to reel. He could do some good… he could possibly even save lives. Maybe he wouldn't have to go back to Azkaban. Maybe he could make up for what he did, maybe he could… no… not go home… he would never let himself go home…. But he could go somewhere new, start a new life…

Then his stomach sank he thought about going to the Lestrange Mansion or facing Voldemort again. In a strangely detached way he wondered how long he would live before they found out what he was doing. It didn't seem like it would be very long. Somehow, Azkaban began to seem like a peaceful alternative.

_You would like that!_ he scolded himself, _A chance to go to Azkaban and suffer, how selfish! You have a chance to help people that you've hurt and all you can think about is yourself!_ In an instant he made up his mind.

"I'll do it."

Dumbledore sighed, "I wish there was any other way, I truly do…"

"It's okay. I want to do it. I want to help…" Percy's voice trailed off.

"You must avoid suspicion at all costs, you're not an Occlumens by any chance are you?" Dumbledore looked worried for a second.

"No." Percy had always been fascinated by the subject, but had never had time to learn. "I know some of the basics, but that is about it."

"You'll have to sneak away and come back here for lessons then. Voldemort is a very good Legilimens, as it sounds like you've already found out. You'll need to know how to protect yourself."

Percy nodded, feeling very tired again. A question occurred to him, but he hesitated before he asked. "How are my parents?" He looked at Dumbledore intently, "Do they know… about me?"

"Yes." Dumbledore answered softly, "They are both quite distraught, as are your brothers and sister. Although now that they are all home from Hogwarts for the summer they seem to be better."

"The Order is hunting me, aren't they?" Percy asked, "Are my parents helping them?"

"Yes, the Order is hunting you." Dumbledore looked at him steadily, "Your parents, after becoming aware of your allegiance to the Dark Lord insisted that they help find you. They seem to think that if they could talk to you they could bring you back…"

"They probably could have." Percy said sadly, "But now it's too late isn't it? It's either this or Azkaban."

Dumbledore nodded almost imperceptibly, "I would have no power to keep you from Azkaban, Percy. But if you help, you can make up for what you've done…"

Percy nodded and ran his hands through his hair. _If only he hadn't been so stupid in the first place…._

"I will, however, inform the Order of your status, you don't have to worry about them looking for you. Your parents…"

"No." Percy stated tonelessly.

Dumbledore regarded him with a thoughtful look, one that Percy kept expecting to turn into blame at any moment. "You don't want them told?"

Percy leaned forward, his eyes flashing intensely. "They can't know. I can't face them until I've made up for what I've done." He settled back in his chair and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he seemed to have aged years. "Until then it's better if everyone believes I'm still loyal to the Dark Lord."

"Are you sure? If the rest of the Order do not know they will not stop hunting you."

"Isn't that better anyway? As long as the Order doesn't stop then he won't suspect me."

Dumbledore nodded faintly, "It will make things harder for you…"

"I deserve it." Percy closed his eyes with another shudder. Unbidden Penny's father came to mind, his eyes glazing over as he fell to the floor… Penny chained up in the Dark Lord's dungeon shrieking in pain, "If it makes it so that I am more useful to you then so be it."

Dumbledore regarded him for a long moment before nodding. He stood and offered his hand to Percy, "It is agreed." He said sadly.

Feeling vaguely like he was agreeing to his own doom Percy stood and grasped the old man's hand. "It is agreed."

* * *

**A/N**: There you have it! What this story has been leading up to all along! And you though I wasn't going to give Percy any feelings. (scoffs). I feel like I'm using an obvious plot device, but blame my muse. This is all she gave me! Again sorry for the delay in updating (falls to knees and begs for forgiveness) I keep having these exam- like thingys and this homework stuff that is always getting in the way….

Love it? Hate it? I won't know if you don't tell me! Come on… click the little blue button and leave me a note… I'll give you a lovely little response in the next chapter like these people here:

**Rutu**: That's okay. I do stuff like that sometimes as well. No Percy isn't bad. He's just a bit of an idiot sometimes. Thanks for reviewing and for the compliment!

**Punker88**: Thanks!

**Xtin2000**: Thanks! (zips lips) not telling:)

Thanks to all who reviewed! And all who read and didn't review!


	7. Aurors!

**A/N:** I dedicate this chapter to Mugglenet. Without them I would've spent hours looking up information in the books for this fiction.

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling created the Harry Potter series, on which this fanfiction is based, and sadly I am not she. All the genius is her's not mine. However anything you don't recognize is mine. Please do not steal from me. Or at least let me know that you are stealing from me. I'm really quite generous.

* * *

BANG! Percy jerked awake, without even thinking about it his wand was in his hand and pointing at the intruder. Broder was leaning against the doorframe and panting for breath. The light from the hallway cast his face into shadow. Behind him half-clothed Death Eaters, pulling on masks and black robes, were running and shouting to each other down the hallway.

"Broder!" Percy exclaimed lowering his wand, although his heart was pounding. "What are you doing here?" They couldn't have found out already….

"Aurors… attacking the mansion…." Broder panted, "We're supposed to go to the Great Hall… now!"

Percy rolled quickly off his bed. He knew this was coming, but he still hadn't been prepared for it. He and Dumbledore had been meeting in the dead of night for days trying to work out the location of the Lestrange mansion. Last night, in the wee hours of the morning, they finally figured it out. Obviously Dumbledore hadn't waited anytime telling the Ministry that he'd discovered the location of a Death Eater base.

His mind raced as he pulled on his black robes, he had to be careful. He couldn't kill any Aurors, or Order members if they happened to be there, but neither could he be captured.

He might not go to Azkaban, but his usefulness would be over.

_Don't forget not to get killed_. He reminded himself grimly. Finally he was ready. Broder grabbed his arm and halfway dragged him out into the hallway. It wasn't until they were halfway down the stairs at the end of the hall that he realized he left his mask behind. It didn't seem to make much difference, looking around he noticed that most of the block robed figures weren't wearing their masks either.

The stairway was narrow; it felt like he was suffocating in the crowd of Death Eaters around him. Finally they were down the stairs and pouring into the Great Hall on the first floor.

Percy ducked and pulled Broder down as a curse shot over their heads. They both dropped to the floor and crawled to cover. Beside him a blond haired witch was caught in the chest with a Stupefy spell, her face went slack and she crumpled to the ground. Percy saw another Death Eater caught with a bad stinging hex, he began twitching around, shooting off sparks from his wand in pain.

Percy and Broder hurried, keeping low to the floor, until they reached a particularly large statue in the corner of the hall. It depicted an old man, probably the Lestrange patriarch, gallantly standing on the head of an ogre with his wand raised high in victory. Or at least he did until a curse from a violently pink haired Auror smashed it's head to peices. Percy aimed a Trip Jinx at her, she triped over her own feet and fell to the floor. When she got up she was red in the face, she was so enraged that, oblivious to the curses firing around her she began running towards the statue, aiming Ruducto Curses at it until it was little more than the Ogre head.

Percy cursed as Broder lifted his wand, he knew that the Death Eater wouldn't hesitate to use a killing curse. Before Broder could get the curse out Percy raised his wand and cried "_Stupify!_" The pink haired witch crumpled to the floor.

"Good shot." Broder said, grinning at him. He didn't see to think it was strange that he hadn't used an Unforgivable. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought. That hope was dashed as he saw Broder cry, "_Crucio!_" and another Auror on the other side of the room collapsed in pain.

Percy winced, but there wasn't anything he could do. Ignoring the Death Eater beside him he just kept flinging out Stupify curses, hoping that he wasn't tipping the odds into the Death Eater's favor too badly. He intentionally shot most of his curses wide of their marks, so the Aurors in question would have a chance to duck underneath whatever cover they could find. Fortunately Broder was too busy to notice what a lousy job he was doing of fighting.

The fight didn't last long before it was apparent to Percy that there were far more Aurors than Death Eaters, not that it was surprising, that had been the plan all along. The next time he had a chance he glanced around the room, there were only three other Death Eaters in sight, the rest were all either unconscious on the floor or had fled. On the other hand there were still nearly twenty Aurors in the room.

"Broder!" Percy nudged him, "We've got to get out of here, we don't stand a chance!" Broder looked around and nodded. He raised his wand up as high as he could and cried "_fumarus!_" Black smoke began billowing out of his wand, it quickly filled the room until Percy could barely see Broder three feet in front of him.

"We've got about three minutes to find an exit." He whispered, "They've got an anti-apparation jinx on the house we have to find some other way out."

Percy nodded. Together they dashed through the nearest doorway, as they got a little ways from the room they heard the curses begin again. They were running down a hallway that Percy didn't recognize.

"There's an escape at the end of this hallway!" Broder said, "My family used to visit the Lestranges on occasion. I discovered it a long time ago at a boring dinner party."

"What about the others?" Percy asked, "Shouldn't we help them or something?" He hoped Broder would say no.

"No." Percy sighed in relief, "The Gread Hall was the focal point of the attack, most of us were sent there. Since we didn't win there they've more than likely flooded the rest of the mansion. By now everyone else has probably either fled or been captured." Broder was panting now; the hallway seemed endless and was always twisting and turning. "How did they find out about this place?" He wondered out loud, "The Lestrange Mansion hasn't been breached in over a thousand years."

Percy didn't say anything. He just shrugged and kept on running. Every once in a while they would come to a fork, without hesitating Broder would veer off to one side or another. The hallway twisted and turned, always heading downward, until it began to resemble tunnels more than anything else. Finally after running for what seemed like hours they came to small, nearly invisible door, set back against a grey stone dead end. "Alohomora!" Broder whispered, pointing his wand at the door, which gave an audible click.

"Help me with this." Broder said, going over to the door. Together they grasped the handle and tugged with all their might. Slowly, and complaining loudly, the door opened, scrapping against the stone floor.

As soon as the opening was large enough, Broder squeezed through with Percy close on his heels. Once they were both free of the door, they sprinted into the nearby forest. Percy looked over his shoulder at the Mansion, it was sitting high above them and glowed strangely in the darkness. He couldn't tell if the fighting was still going on or not.

They managed to get about a hundred feet into the forest before they finally stopped. Percy leaned against a tree and tried to get his breath back, Broder was panting beside him. Suddenly Broder gasped and grabbed his forearm just as Percy's brand began to burn as well.

"Are we out of the anti-apparation yet?" Percy asked, the pain in his arm began to intensify.

"I don't know." Broder replied, his face contorted in pain.

They both tried to apparate, but didn't go anywhere. By now the pain in Percy's arm was searing. "We…'ve… got… to keep… moving…" He gasped, cradling his arm to his chest, "We'll… come… to the…. end… of it soon…"

Grimacing and moaning they managed to keep walking, trying to apparate every few feet. The Dark Lord must be furious to keep them in such pain. "It's for the people who were caught." Broder groaned, "He wants to make sure they know how angry he is."

Percy nodded. Finally, after about twenty minutes they finally managed to apparate away from the Mansion.

* * *

They reappeared in Voldemort's chamber, the torches on the wall were blazing. Percy and Broder both immediately fell to their knees in front of Voldemort's silver throne. Percy felt a little lightheaded as the pain in his arm abated and disappeared completely.

"Look at me!" Voldemort hissed.

Percy prepared himself and looked into Voldemort's red glowing eyes. Images began to rise to the surface of his mind, he forced down all the memories he didn't want Voldemort to see and instead concentrated on the flight through the forest, the fight in the Great Hall (he imagined himself killing several Aurors, hoping Voldemort would take this as a true memory), and finally on his initiation. He held his breath, fear slowly beginning to rise, until the Dark Lord finally looked away and focused on Broder.

Percy sighed, silently, in relief. He was surprised that he'd learned enough Occlumency to repel Voldemort. He'd expected it to be more difficult.

Broder shuddered as the Dark Lord looked away.

"I am most displeased that the Aurors were allowed to take the Lestrange mansion." Voldemort hissed. "And that so many of my followers allowed themselves to be captured." His eyes narrowed, "You both fled, you allowed the mansion to be taken. I will not let that go unpunished. Lucius, take them and deal with them, then return to my presence."

Lucius stepped forward out of the shadows, "As you wish my lord." His face was white and his fingers trembled as he waved Percy and Broder to follow him. They looked at each other for a moment, each reading their own fear in the others eyes, before they followed him out of the chamber.

Without saying a word to either of them Lucius led them down the hallway. Although Percy was terrified of what was coming, he couldn't help but look around. He had never been further than the hallway outside the Dark Lord's chamber and anything he could remember would be useful to the Order. They didn't go very far, however, before they came to a little black door off to the side. Lucius pushed open the door and strode in without even checking to make sure they were following. Broder squared his shoulders and walked in after him, he kept his head high and his face impassive, his hands shook a little but that was the only thing that gave away his fear. Percy did his best to imitate him as he followed him into the room.

The room was small, and not very impressive. Just to the right of the door there was a small table, but otherwise the room was bare. It was lit dimly by an assortment candles floating magically above them and along the sides of the room.

"Put your wands on the table there." Lucius commanded. Without hesitating Broder walked over and set his, delicately, on the table. Percy did the same. They returned to the middle of the room and faced Malfoy. Percy tried to stop his hands from trembling and to keep his face impassive, but his courage wasn't helped with Malfoy said;

"I have always hated your family Weasley. It was a mistake to let one such as you join us. I shall enjoy this." Lucius flung out his wand and cried, "_Crucio!_"

Percy cried out as blazing white agony enveloped him. Sinking to the floor he writhed in pain. Dimly he was aware of Broder doing the same beside him, but all he could do was shriek until the pain began to diminish. Finally he lay on the floor, gasping for breath.

"When you are able to move," Lucius said coolly, "Rooms have been set up for the both of you." Percy heard a faint rustle of paper, "This will tell you where to go. I suggest that you go to these rooms and stay there until you are summoned." With that he swept from the room.

Percy lay on the floor for another moment after he heard the door shut, trying to catch his breath. Slowly and gingerly he began the process of getting to his feet. His muscles began to spasm as he sat up. Broder was already standing, leaning against the wall. "He must have hit you harder than he hit me." He said, giving Percy a faint smile.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Percy muttered, remembering the fight his father picked with Lucius his sixth year with some amusement. An ache in his chest, another kind of pain but no less intense, began as he thought of his father.

"Come on." Broder said, going over and offering Percy a hand, "We'd better find these rooms they've set aside for us." Percy grimaced and pulled himself up. As soon as he stood the room began spinning. Broder noticed him swaying and steadied him, "That's to be expected." He said, "Close your eyes for a moment, it'll pass."

Obligingly Percy did as he was told. Within moments the room seemed to stop whirling and he could stand on his own. He went to where the paper was innocently lying on the floor and picked it up.

Fortunately they didn't have far to walk, talking it slowly they managed to find their way to the rooms, which were located next to each other. Broder gave Percy one more faint smile before he disappeared through his doorway. Percy gave a little wave and walked through his own.

The room was nicer than the one in the Lestrange mansion. Instead of a little cot shoved to the side of the room there was a large bed in the middle of the floor, and a dusty book shelf shoved back into the corner. Percy walked over to the large window. The sun was just beginning to rise. Everything was peaceful and still, it seemed like the world was holding it's breath.

Percy sighed. The day was just beginning.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I hope this chapter will serve as a nice contrast to all of the introspective emotional soup that this fic has been so far (not that I don't like soup… I love soup… I'd just like a sandwich every once in a while.) Of course, reading over it I realize that there isn't nearly as much action in this chapter as I thought there was.

Umm… I usually don't write any action. At least not like this. Let me know how I did..

**Artemis Moonsong**: Thank you for replying to every chapter. Seeing all those reviews really made my day. Yeah, Fudge is a bit of a pain in the you-know-what. I like your metaphors, pudding thickening in the fridge? It's great! I think the same thing about Percy. Right now in the series I think he can go either way. The 3827 is the last four digits of the trash compactor that Luke, Han, Leia, and Chewie almost got smushed it. I was trying to think of an unusual number and that's just the one that popped in my head.. I read back over the book and you're right it is a gargoyle. My mistake. Thanks for catching that. I'm glad I made you gasp like that, it's a compliment to me that you could get that engrossed in this story. And no, it's not the end. There are still quite a few chapters left to go. By the way… have I ever mentioned how much I love your name?

**GMUXMenSoaps**: Thanks! Here's the next chapter for you!

**LaAmateuredeTrappes**: Thanks for reading! I'm glad you like it so far!

**Rutu**: Yeah, it's a bit of both. I think Percy, like Neville, is too often shoved into other houses in people's minds. It would've taken a lot of courage for Percy to stand up to his family, misguided though it was. He was definitely in Griffindor for a reason. I'm glad that this is suspenseful enough for you to say that. :D It's a bit stressful for me though. My countdown clock on my desktop has become a constant reminder that I need to get the next chapter out. It saves me from being too anxious about the next book.

**Xtin2000**: (grins) Thanks. I'm trying to make this fic as exciting as possible. I'd hate for it to get boring. Percy's first assignment is coming up soon! By the way, I haven't forgotten about your stuff. It's on my to do list for tonight. Expect it back soon!

Thank you everyone for reviewing! I'm sorry if I missed anyone, let me know if I did!


	8. Cold

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is JK Rowling's genius, but I own whatever you don't recognize.

* * *

_The Burrow was warm. That was the first thing he noticed when he walked into the kitchen. The smell of fresh baked bread was wafting from the oven and a stew was bubbling on the stove, giving off a faint scent of sage and beef. He looked at the clock and noticed with a great sense of contentment that for the first time in a year all the hands were pointing to "home."_

_He didn't stay in the kitchen long. A sense of desperation propelled him into the next room. Nervousness mounted as he took each step… what would they do to him? What would they say? Finally he was in front of the door, trembling, he pushed it open._

_Everyone was there. Ron and Charlie were sprawled out in front of the fire, playing a game of chess. Bill and his father were standing in front of the window talking, Bill was gesturing with both hands while is father pushed up his glasses and looked at him intently. Ginny was sitting on the floor at his mother's feet. Molly held several strands of her daughter's hair, braiding them, while she a Ginny giggled over something. Fred and George were in the corner, as he watched there was a small explosion, a ring of smoke, accompanied with an acrid smell, rose and floated gently above their heads while they snickered. He found himself thinking almost wistfully of their mean spirited jokes and wondered what they were planning._

_He nervously tucked his hands behind his back and cleared his throat. "Hello everyone." He said carefully._

_The sound rang out in silence, for a minute everyone seemed frozen. Then a smile blossomed on his mother's face, Ginny squealed and jumped up to hug him, joined shortly by Molly herself. He buried his face in his mother's graying hair. He felt several claps on the back and an arm around his shoulders, that told him that his brothers were happy to see him as well. He pulled back from his mother's embrace and saw them all ranged around him, with grins on their faces._

_But his father wasn't there. He looked around. He was still standing at the window, his hands were shoved deep in his pockets and he was looking at him with a pleading, disappointed look in his eyes. He swallowed hard before disentangling himself and walking over to his father._

"_Father…" He choked out, "Dad… I'm so sorry… I don't know what I was thinking… I should've never said the things I did… I just…" He couldn't continue, helplessly he shrugged his shoulders._

_Tears leaked from his father eyes, "Percy… I'm sorry too… we should've supported you more. We shouldn't have assumed the worst. If we had just explained things better…"_

"_No." Percy protested, "It was my fault… I chose to join the Death Eaters… I…" He couldn't get the words out. Before he knew it his father was crushing him in a backbreaking hug. Tears welled in his eyes; despite himself he began to sob. His father just patted his back and waited, when the sobs finally ceased they broke apart, but Arthur kept his arm around his son._

"_Come on, Percy." His mother urged. "It's time for dinner."_

_Chattering at him excitedly his brothers led him into the dining room. It was a small spread, but lovingly made, warm stew and fresh baked bread. He helped himself. He was just about to lift a spoon full of potatoes and meat to his mouth when a cold draft sent chills down his spine._

"_What was that?" He asked aloud. The rest of the family didn't hear him, they just continued eating and smiling, as the room grew steadily colder and colder. "Mum…" He tried to get her attention, she just smiled at him vaguely and continued the conversation she was having with Bill across the table._

_Suddenly the door behind him banged open and two hooded figures glided in the door. They had on black cloaks and their rattling breath filled the air._

"_Wait… what is going on? Why are they here?" Percy demanded, his voice squeaking._

_The entire family was looking at him now. "I'm sorry Percy." His father said looking at him sadly. "You belong with them now."_

_One of the hooded figures threw back it's hood. Percy gasped as Penny's head emerged, her red curls fall across her shoulders. "He killed my parents!" She shrieked, pointing a long pale finger at him, "He killed them! He should be locked up!"_

_Percy tried to stammer an explanation, but before any words could leave his mouth the next figure threw back it's shadowy cowl, "You belong to us now Percy…" Belletrix's hooded eyes stared out at him, suddenly her lips spread into a smile "Do you know what we do to traitors?" _

Percy awoke with a gasp. Sweat was streaming down his face, soaking through the robes that he'd worn to bed, but he was shivering, he couldn't forget the look in Belletrix's eyes, he could still hear Penny's shriek. Yet, he still could still feel the comfort of the Burrow. He could still see the forgiveness in his father's eyes, the warmth of his mother's embrace…

He groaned and buried his head in his hands. Dreams like this always just made it worse. He'd give anything just to be able to go home. His chest ached for what he'd given up… all for his dreams of power.

His stomach rumbled, bringing him back to himself. Taking Malfoy's "suggestion" as an order Percy hadn't left his room since he'd first walked through the door. He hadn't eaten in three days and this was the first time he'd slept more than a couple of hours. He'd even been too afraid to go to Dumbledore – what would happen if someone came for him while he was gone? He'd sent a message the first night that he wouldn't be able to come for a while, but would keep Dumbledore informed of everything that he could.

Despite himself his thoughts returned to the Burrow, he groaned. His missed his family. It was funny that he hadn't thought much about them at all in the last year, but now that there was no way he could ever go back they were all he could think about.

He curled back under the covers and tried to sleep, he imagined himself back home, wondered what his family was doing… wondered if they hated him yet…. he began to drift off…

Only to wake up to a soft knock on his door. He yawned widely before getting out of bed and walking to the door. He opened it and found Broder standing in the doorway, looking as haggard and hungry as he felt himself.

"What's going on?" Percy asked, hoping that whatever it was he could at least leave this damned room now.

"We've been assigned to a mission."

"We?"

"Yeah," Broder cocked a smile, "Seems like they're keeping us together for awhile."

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"We're being sent to Armenia." Broder began, "Back when the Dark Lord was in power before he had several werewolves following him. They were attracted to his cause because he promised that he would give werewolves equal rights. However, after the Dark Lord disappeared the werewolves were forced to flee. The Ministry wouldn't even throw them into Azkaban. Whenever they caught a Death Eater who was a werewolf he or she would be given a trial by the Committee for Disposal of Dangerous creatures, then executed."

"Until now we didn't know where they'd fled to, but now that it's turned out that Gilderoy Lockhart was a fraud we checked into his werewolf story. It actually happened in Armenia, so the Dark Lord had someone look in Armenia for the werewolves. They've set up a settlement there. Our job is to approach these werewolves and try to convince them to come back and rejoin our cause… to atone for dissertinh the Dark Lord so many years ago…"

"Why us?" Percy asked, "I don't know hardly anything about werewolves…"

"So many Ministry employees suffer from bigotry…" Broder said in an offhand voice, "You're not one of them are you?" Broder's eyes went hard and cold. He was staring at Percy intently.

"No… of course not." Percy hastened to reassure him, "And I'm not even a Ministry employee anymore. The best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I ever had turned out to be a werewolf."

"Good." Broder was smiling again. "We leave in an hour. Get some stuff around but pack lightly." In a swirl of his black robes Broder was back through the door.

Percy didn't waste any time. As soon as the door shut behind Broder he pulled out his wand. He muttered a few words to it and watched impatiently as a blue light wafted out and disappeared outside his window. He paced his room, hoping that it wouldn't take long for Dumbledore to return the message. He kept putting his hands in his pockets and pulling them out again. His anxiety mounted as the minutes ticked by. Finally ten minutes after he'd sent his message he felt a phoenix feather in his pocket. He pulled it out and pointed it to the air "_cinerous_" he whispered. A letter dropped out of the air and fell into his lap. Percy picked it up and read it, it said simply:

Mr. Weasley,

I am alone in my office now. I'll be expecting you soon.

Dumbledore.

As soon as he finished reading the words, the letter in Percy's hand disappeared. Still holding the feather Percy put it to his forehead, "_flamma itum_" Flames rose around him and the room began to spin. Percy was used to traveling this way, his late night visits to Dumbledore's office forced him to adapt to it. He simply closed his eyes and waited until the air stopped crackling around his head.

When he opened them he was in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore himself was sitting behind his desk, as always looking at Percy gravely. Percy sighed. He was getting tired of Dumbledore looking at him like he'd been sentenced to death, and he, Dumbledore was to be blamed for it.

"Hello Percy," Dumbledore greeted him warmly enough.

"I've gotten a mission." Percy said briskly, "Broder and I are being sent to the

werewolves that fled England after the Dark Lord disappeared sixteen years ago."

"I see," Dumbledore looked interested, "We have been trying to locate those werewolves for the last two years, to no avail. Has Voldemort discovered their location?"

Percy winced at the mention of Voldemort's name, but continued anyway, "They're in Armenia. He got the idea from Lockhart's book, where he defeated a werewolf there…"

"Ah yes," Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, "As I understand it was actually a local Armenian wizard who saved that village from monthly werewolf attacks."

Percy nodded, "The werewolves are there, in the lake. They have some sort of a settlement there… that's all I know. Broder and I are being sent to offer them the opportunity to atone for disserting the Dark Lord after he disappeared. He is ordering them to return to England and fight for him once again."

Dumbledore had his hands stapled together on top his desk, watching Percy carefully, "Thank you, Mr. Weasley. I will deal with this situation. Do nothing to jeopardize yourself in any way." A look of guilt crossed his face, "Do nothing out of the ordinary, it is not your job to keep them from coming back."

Percy nodded impatiently, silently vowing to do whatever it took to keep them from fighting for Voldemort. The image of Mr. Clearwater rose before he could stop it. Crumpling and dying… that horrified look. He thought of his family, all the pain he'd put them through already. He still had too much to make up for. Dumbledore must've seen something in his eyes because he came around the desk and put his hand on his shoulder. "You've done well so far Mr. Weasley, because of you we captured several of Voldemort's followers at the Lestrange mansion…"

"It's not enough." Percy interrupted, "It'll never be enough."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, "Keep sending regular messages. I'll send along whatever you need to know as well."

Percy nodded. Without another word he disappeared in flash of fire.

* * *

A couple of hours later he and Broder were standing by the shore of a massive lake. The water was choppy and a turquoise blue color, on the other side purple mountains stretched towards the sky. Even though the sun was setting Percy immediately began to perspire in the heat. He was exhausted. Armenia was too far to apparate there directly from England, so they'd had to go a longer way. They apparated first to France, then to Greece, Turkey, and finally here, in Armenia, by the shore of Lake Sevan.

"We've got a long way to walk. We know that the werewolf settlement is somewhere underneath the surface of the water, but we don't know exactly where. The man who was here before couldn't give us an exact location, only within the next hundred kilometers or so."

They spent the rest of the day hiking, the lake seemed endless. After several hours Broderstopped andsaid, "It's getting dark… we might as well set up camp and continue looking tomorrow."

"Are there any muggle settlements around?" Percy asked, beginning to transfigure some stones lying around into wooden logs.

"Not around here," Broder replied, "This area is cloaked to muggles, that's how we know they are here somewhere."

They didn't say anything else until the sun had set and they were sitting in front of a, rather pitiful looking fire.

"So what's your story?" Broder asked suddenly, poking at the fire with a long stick. Under his care the small fire was soon at a full roaring blaze. "I've heard of your family, they're in Dumbledore's crowd. How did you end up here with us?"

Percy thought for a long moment before he answered. "They are. Death Eaters killed my uncles nearly twenty years ago. But we were always very poor, my father has too many kids and no ambition." He winced as the words left his mouth, he still couldn't believe that he'd actually said that to his father. "We never had any money. I've always known that I wasn't meant to be like the rest of my family. I was meant to be something better something greater." That was so arrogant, when had he gotten so bloody arrogant? "I left home after the Dark Lord rose. Minister Fudge promoted me to be his Junior Undersecretary at the Ministry; my father was convinced that I was only promoted to spy on the family. We had a horrible row, I left and haven't been back since." Images of the Burrow rose in his mind; tears began welling in his eyes. The ache in his chest was back; he'd been such an idiot. He'd wanted to be greater than his family, to be above them. Now he'd sunk lower than he'd ever thought was possible. His family ended up being so much better and greater than he'd ever given them credit for.

Percy stared at the fire, willing his eyes to dry and his face to be stoic. When he was finally sure that he had control of himself he looked up at Broder, who was now staring off into the distance. "So what about you?" Percy asked, "Why are you here?"

Broder gave him a surprised look, a faraway look came into his eyes as he began to speak. "My father was a werewolf. He was bitten when I was ten." He gave a faint smile and Percy's shocked expression and continued. "We were outside our country house watching the fireflies a few months after my mother died. A werewolf came out of the bushes and attacked me. My father managed to pull him off and kill the werewolf, but not without being bitten himself." He focused on Percy's face; "My father's life was hell after that. Older werewolves have a particularly hard time adjusting to their condition. He would be sick for days after a full moon, he lost his business – all of the other businessmen didn't want to have anything to do with a werewolf. We lost all our money and had to move permanently into the country. My father would lock himself up in a cage every full moon, in our cellar. He would have me stay awake by the door so that if he ever got free I could make a run for it and get away."

A sorrowful look passed over his face, "Then one night, on a full moon, a woman two miles away from our house was found mauled in her bed. The ministry investigated and decided that my father must have gotten out of his cage and killed her. They dragged him away the next morning, without even letting him recover from the full moon the night before. The trial was brief, I tried to testify that I could hear my fathers roars all night – that there was no way he could've gotten out, but the ministry didn't believe me. The next time he transformed the Minstry executed him." His face became cold but his eyes were blazing, "I loved my father. After my mother died he was all I had. I was only sixteen at the time, but I swore that I would work against the ministry, the corrupt government who could unjustly kill a good and gentle man. My father was a great man; he didn't deserve the way he was treated by the wizarding world. The Dark Lord has promised the werewolves that serve him that when he comes into power he will give them equal rights and treatment. It is for my father that I follow him, it is for my father that I kill for him." He whispered that last part; a haunted look shadowed his face. Percy his guilt over Mr. Clearwater's death mirrored in Broder's eyes.

The silence stretched long and uncomfortable between them after that. Broder was still staring into the flames with a dark look on his face, the light from the fire making strange shadows dance across his eyes. Percy didn't know what to say.

"I'm going to sleep." Broder said abruptly. "We have a long day tomorrow." Without another word he turned his back on Percy and the fire and lay down on his blankets.

Percy stayed awake for hours after that, thinking about Broder's story. He was beginning, despite himself, to like the other Death Eater… and he was betraying him. He sighed. Things used to be so much simpler.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry that it took me over a week to update, but I hope I've made up for it with this really long chapter. It's almost twice as long as my usual length. I went away for the weekend and didn't end up having access to a computer for four days. So that puts me behind schedule. Expect the next couple of chapters to take a little longer, we are getting to the part of the story that I haven't planned out quite as much. But once we get past this hump it will be smooth sailing until the end. (stares at the countdown on her computer) Gods I hope I'm going to make it….

Now that a hit counter I see that many people are looking at this story and not reviewing… I highly doubt that the same three people who reviewed are looking at this over and over again… please pretty pretty please review for me?

**Rutu**: Yeah… I'm glad I made you scream things at the computer. (winces in guilt) so sorry I made you wait so long….

**GMUXMenSoaps**: (zips up mouth) not telling about Broder. You will all just have to keep reading to find out…

**Punker88**: Thanks!


	9. Werewolves

**Disclaimer**: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I am not her. I'm just killing time until the next book comes out. If you sue me all you'll get is a half eaten bag of marshmallows….

* * *

The next couple of days passed in a blur of exhaustion for Percy. He and Broder woke up with the sun and settled in to camp only after it was too dark to see the ripples on the surface of the water. They would slowly walk under the bright sun and scorching heat, keeping their eyes trained on the surface of the lake, looking for any abnormalities that would point to the werewolf settlement being below the surface. 

After that first night they rarely talked much around the fire. Usually they were too tired to do much more than stare aimlessly into the flames. When they did talk it was about the mission, he and Broder tried to figure out how they would convince the werewolves to join them. This always made Percy uncomfortable, he certainly didn't want the werewolves to come back to England, but he had to seem enthusiastic enough to keep Broder from getting suspicious. As a result Percy would often feign exhaustion, falling into his blankets to sleep not long after their evening meal. He hoped Dumbledore had a plan… he didn't know what he would be able to do if the werewolves decided to come back.

Finally on the fifth day, not long after their midday meal, Percy finally saw something strange on the surface of the lake. There was a spot, near the middle of the lake, that seemed to be moving more than the surrounding waves. He stopped and watched it for a minute, the waves were definitely too rapid to be normal variations. At least it was the strangest thing he'd seen after five days of staring at the bloody water.

Broder noticed his interest and was watching the spot as well, "That's gotta be it." He said, Percy thought he heard a small sigh of relief in Broder's voice.

"How do we get down there?" Percy asked, still staring at the waves.

"We swim." Broder said, digging into the pocket of his robes, "Here." He said shoving a lump of something in Percy's hand. "Gillyweed, it will help you swim and let you breathe under the water."

Percy nodded and followed Broder out into the water. Following Broder's lead he shoved the gillyweed in his mouth and started chewing on it, trying to ignore the slimy, rubbery texture, when he finally could he swallowed it and dove underneath the surface of the water, just a second before Broder.

For the first horrible minute he couldn't breath and then he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Water started flowing past his new gills. His fingers felt funny, looking down he saw they had become webbed.

He was already a fairly good swimmer; however with the help of the gillyweed induced flippers he was wonderful. In no time at all he caught up with Broder as was inching ahead. Broder turned and looked at him, he suddenly grinned and started swimming faster. Percy took the unspoken challenge. Carefully keeping their eyes trained ahead for the werewolf settlement, Broder and Percy raced towards their destination.

Finally, long after they'd finished their "race" they saw the settlement. It was the strangest thing Percy had ever seen. It was a picture perfect tiny village sitting on the lake's bed. A large dome covered the entire village, no doubt to keep breathable air in. Men and women were walking along the streets of the village, staring at Percy and Broder as they approached and swam through the dome.

The dome felt like gelatin against Percy's skin as he swam through it. He managed to get his feet under him in time to land on them, but Broder wasn't so lucky, he was lying face down in the sand at Percy's feet.

Broder quickly stood up and dusted himself of. The werewolves were still standing and staring at them. They were not anything like Percy had expected. Even after knowing Professor Lupin he had still almost been expecting half-wild creatures, but the men and women in front of them looked like normal witches and wizards dressed in normal robes, which were made out of some material that Percy had never seen before. As Percy watched the crowd began to move apart to let a tall middle-aged man and shorter woman through. They were both heavily scarred and looked wary.

The man stopped in front of them. "Welcome to our village." He said in a deep voice. "My name is Torstan, I am the leader here. This is my wife Laila," he nodded down to the short woman at his side. She had red hair, swept into a loose bun, and was glaring fiercely at them.

"Why are you here? What do you want from us?" She snapped at them.

Broder ignored her undiplomatic tone and responded politely, with an easy smile on his face, "We are here to make you an offer."

"Who sent you?" She demanded.

"The Dark Lord, whom you serve."

At Broder's words the courtyard fell silent. Laila's eyes widened, her mouth opening in shock. Pale and shaking slightly, Torstan stepped forward.

"We will discuss your offer in my house." He said steadily, "Come let me take you to it, you can refresh yourselves and then we can talk." He motioned them forward; obligingly Percy and Broder followed him to a rather large cottage. Now that he was closer he noticed that the houses looked like they were made out of seaweed and coral, tightly woven together to form the walls and ceilings. He didn't have much time to wonder about this before he and Broder were ushered through the door.

Broder's sharp intake of breath was the first thing that alerted Percy; automatically he pulled out his wand. He looked around Broder's shoulder and found Professor Lupin standing there, a glass in one hand and his wand in the other. He looked as surprised as Percy felt, but no sooner did his gaze fall on the wayward Weasley then his eyes narrowed and his knuckles grew white around his wand.

"Well if it isn't one of Dumbledore's cronies…" Broder said, smirking. He had his wand out and pointed at Lupin.

Remus Lupin didn't say anything, but his mouth tightened. He looked ready to duel. Indecision raced through Percy, what would he do if it came to that? He couldn't very well kill his former Professor…

Fortunately Torstan, his own wand out, stepped between them. "Enough of this. We will not have any violence here, we see enough of it every moon." He glared at all of them until their wands were lowered,

"What is he doing here?" Broder gritted out, still glaring at Lupin.

"Mr. Lupin is here with an offer for us as well. He is offering us amnesty for our former crimes and a return to our homeland if we join in the fight against the Dark Lord."

"You can't be considering returning to England to fight for Dumbledore… for the Ministry that hates your kind! He's just trying to trick you into coming back!" Broder's eyes were blazing, "You cannot trust him! You cannot trust the Ministry of Magic to keep their promises!"

"And they can trust Voldemort?" Lupin asked quietly, ignoring the collective wince at he sound of the Dark Lord's name, "The Ministry is changing, people's minds are changing…it's happening slowly, but things aren't the same as they were twenty years ago when you felt you had to join Voldemort."

"The Dark Lord won't have to wait for people's minds to change, when he comes into full power he can make things better for werewolves now!" Broder shot back, "They would be helping make things better for all werewolves…."

"By helping Voldemort kill innocent people?" Lupin's voice was rising.

"Just muggles and mudbloods!" Broder's face was turning red.

"That doesn't…"

"Enough." Torstan rumbled. "I have been keeping my eye on the situation, I know that the Dark Lord is growing powerful, how could I not?" He pulled up the sleeve of his robe to reveal a Dark Mark burning so brightly it looked newly branded. "and I know that Dumbledore and the Ministry are finally fighting him..."

"It doesn't matter," Broder interrupted, "We have more wizards joining our cause than ever before. My friend here is a Weasley, one of the families that have traditionally fought against the Dark Lord," He pulled Percy, who had been standing slightly behind him avoiding his former Professor's eyes, forward.

"Is this true?" Torstan was looking at him now.

Percy sighed. "It's true." He said as firmly as he could manage, reluctantly he rolled up his sleeve and showed his own Dark Mark, glowing dimly.

Lupin was staring at him, "Your parents were so hoping it wasn't so." He whispered.

"Well it is!" Percy snapped, "I know where my loyalties lie." He said, "Tell my parents that they lie with the Dark Lord, they are not my family anymore." He winced even as he said the words, but he knew the truth of them. He'd given up his family long before.

Lupin nodded, "I see." He said coolly.

"This isn't important." Torstan said abruptly, "My people have been preparing for this eventuality for years now. While following the Dark Lord I grew to abhor violence, gradually my people have come to follow my example. We no longer tolerate it in our community. We will not be drawn into this fight again. We have everything we need right here, there is nothing either side could offer us to make it worth returning to the lives we once led." He fixed them all with his stare, "You are welcome to stay the night and dine with us, however after that we must ask you to leave and not seek us again. And you two," he turned his glare on Broder and Percy, "Tell the Dark Lord that we will no longer serve him. We have worked hard to build this community, but now we will move to where he cannot find us. It would be a waste of his resources to seek vengeance." Broder glared at him but nodded.

"I can respect your decision." Lupin nodded, "I will accept your offer of dinner and will leave you in peace." With that Lupin left the cottage.

Broder tried arguing Torstan out of his decision for the next few minutes, but it was obvious to Percy that it was useless. Finally Broder gave up and stomped out of the cottage. Percy made to follow him but was stopped by Torstan's hand on his arm.

"Do you know what you are doing, young man?" He asked staring at him intently. "Do you truly know what kind of a man you are following?"

"I think I do." Percy said grimly, pulling his arm out of Torstan's grip and following Broder out into the night.

Percy stopped and looked up, before the daylight had been filtering through the water, giving the village a sparkling kind of light. They had been in Torstan's home long enough for the sun to set up on the surface, casting the village into a simi-darkness that was lit sporadically by lights strung up along long strings.

Broder was standing a little distance away staring out into the water flowing past the dome.

"Broder?" Percy called out hesitantly coming up behind him. Broder turned around, Percy gasped to see how pale and fierce he looked.

"Do you have any idea what the Dark Lord is going to do to us if we cannot convince them to come back to England?" Broder asked harshly, "You thought it was bad after the Lestrange Mansion incident? This will be much worse…" He broke off with a shudder.

Percy swallowed hard, and then he looked around the village. For the first time he noticed that there were children running around and playing happily. Percy smiled past the feeling of dread in his stomach. He was glad that the werewolves hadn't decided to come back. No matter what it would cost him.

"I can't believe that they aren't willing to fight for themselves again, don't they realize what the Dark Lord is offering?" Broder asked angrily, "How can they just turn their backs on all that the Dark Lord is willing to do for them… to do for their kind."

Percy shook his head sympathetically. He wondered if Broder had even been looking at this community… it was peaceful and happy. What could the Dark Lord possibly offer them? But he didn't say any of these things. He settled for faintly shaking his head.

A young woman was scowling and walking toward them with a purposeful stride. As she came closer Percy saw that she had a scar slashed across one eye. Her scowl was only getting deeper the closer she came to them… warily Percy put his hand near his wand.

"My name is Rikke." She said stopping in front of them. She used one hand to push a strand of short brown hair behind her ear, the other was fidgeting nervously near her own wand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Broder said smoothly, hiis angry expression vanishing into one of wry amusement.

"My father, Torstan, has asked me to escort the two of you to dinner." She said by way of explanation. Without another word she turned and began walking toward the largest hut in the center of the village. She never even turned to make sure they were following her.

"They must not trust us roaming around." Percy muttered. Broder was frowning again.

"Are you coming?" Rikke turned around and glared at them.

Percy and Broder exchanged looks then followed her.

The dinner was small, but satisfying. Percy sat next to Rikke, but Broder opted to sit as close to Torstan as possible. Although it was obvious to Percy that the leader had made up his mind, Broder spent the entire meal trying to convince the werewolf to return to England.

Rikke spent the first part of the meal glaring in Broder's direction and muttering under her breath. "Your friend is persistent." She finally said to Percy.

Percy looked up from his soup in surprise at actually being addressed. "He truly believes that coming back is the best thing for the werewolves." He said.

"You disagree?" She was looking at him with an interested expression.

Percy shrugged and gestured around with, "You seem to have a good community going… I probably would do the same thing if I were your father."

Rikke was looking at him like he was the strangest thing she'd ever seen. "Don't you support the Dark Lord and what he is doing?"

Alarm bells rang in Percy's mind. "Of course." He said quickly, "I wish you would decide to come back, but even I will admit that you don't have much incentive to rejoin the fight."

"I see Dumbledore's representative probably hates the two of you as much as I do…" Rikke said in reply gesturing towards Lupin sitting further down.

Percy glanced along the table and found Lupin staring at him. Rikke was wrong though; there wasn't hate in his former Professor's eyes. He looked disappointed and more than a little confused. Percy recognized the look; it was the same one he'd been giving himself since he'd joined the Death Eaters. He pushed his bowl away; he wasn't very hungry any more.

"So what do you do with the children during the full moon?" He asked to change the subject.

She was giving him that strange look again, "They stay here of course… we couldn't let them transform on the surface…"

"Their parent's have allowed them to be bitten?" Percy asked incredulously.

Rikke laughed, startling Percy. "Of course not." She said, "The child of two werewolves is almost always a werewolf. All of the children in our community were born with lycanthropy."

"Does that mean you're…."

"Yes." She said, "Of course."

Broder finally seemed to have given up his argument. He was now moodily pushing his food around on his plate while Torstan and Laila spoke softly to each other. As soon as it was polite to do so, Broder pushed back from the table and disappeared from sight.

"I have to go." Percy said to Rikke, "It's been a pleasure talking to you."

"You're not anything like I expected." She said suddenly. "You're too nice to be a Death Eater."

Percy shook his head, "trust me… I'm not." With that he followed Broder out into the darkness. He found him standing far away from the hut, near the edge of the dome staring out into the dark water.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this…" Broder muttered as Percy came and stood beside him, his mouth twisted in disgust, "We were given orders about what to do in the eventuality that they chose not to come back… we can't let them defy the Dark Lord without making an example out of them…"

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked, his stomach sinking. "We can't possibly do anything against them… there are only two of us."

"It doesn't matter." Broder replied, "Tonight I will send a message to the Dark Lord. Telling him exactly were we are. He will send others to either kill or put everyone in this community under the Imperio."

"What about the children?" Percy asked desperately.

"I don't know." Broder's face was cold. "I'm sure they wouldn't harm them…."

But Percy was remembering all the horror stories he'd grown up hearing. He knew that Death Eaters didn't usually show children any more mercy than they did their parents. Silently he resolved to stop them.

* * *

**A/N**: That's all for now my pretties. Please review…. 

Rutu: Thanks... I've worked very hard trying to keep the dialoge in this peice realistic. Screaming at the computor is fun... I do it very often.

Miss Piratess: You can marry Broder if you're sure you really want to...I'm so happy I made you cry... is that weird?Hopefully you get a chance to read this chapter before you have to go back! Thanks for all the reviews... I did a happy gasp when I saw all of them.

miecamiu: Yey! glumps I'm so glad you're reading all of this! Thank you for all of your reviews... I know you like bread.. I like candy...


	10. Werewolves again

**Disclaimer**: I didn't create Harry Potter. I wish I had. It would've been fun and cool…but alas all I have created is this plot and Broder. Please don't steal either without my permission…

* * *

"There's isn't anything we can do," Broder said, "we'll already be punished for not convincing them to come back under their own free will, we can't make it any worse." With that, Broder turned and began walking toward the cottage they had been assigned to.

Reluctantly Percy followed. Once they were inside Broder took out his wand and mumbled something to it, a red light streaked out and vanished. Percy stared for a minute, disconcerted. He recognized the spell as nearly the same one he used to send messages to Dumbledore.

"We might as well get some sleep." Broder said, "They'll arrive in the next few hours… we have a long night ahead of us." A shadow passed over Broder's face. He looked like he was about to say something, but instead he lay down and turned towards the wall.

Percy lay down on his own bed. In the darkness of the room he began to form a plan. "I need to use the loo."

Broder mumbled something incomprehensible as Percy got out of bed and headed for the door.

Once he was outside, he began walking quickly towards the center of the village. He needed to warn them… to tell someone. He considered Professor Lupin, but he quickly disregarded that idea. Lupin would be sure to tell his parents that he had warned him about the attack… he wasn't ready for them to know that he was anything but wholly committed to the Dark Lord. He also considered going right to Torstan, but he was wary of that option. If the werewolves were captured Torstan would be the first one tortured for information – Percy couldn't chance him knowing anything either.

Finally it hit him, he felt like an idiot for not thinking of it before. Rikke was standing not more than 20 meters away. He quickly walked toward her. She looked startled but didn't get a chance to say anything before he reached her.

"Do you have anywhere we can talk privately?" He asked her urgently.

"What?" She asked, startled.

"I need to talk to you." He was getting impatient… any moment Broder would notice he was missing.

"Yeah…sure." She said, she began walking to the outskirts of the village. Finally they stopped outside of a moderately sized cottage, "This is my home," she said, "We can talk in here." She shoved open the door and walked in, motioning Percy in after her.

Percy glanced around to see if anyone was watching before ducking inside. Rikke had her wand out and was lighting lamps around the room. "So what is it that's so urgent?" She asked, turning to face him.

Now that he was standing here he didn't know how to tell her. "You have to get your people away from here." He said.

"What? Why?" She asked alarmed, "What's going on?"

"Broder sent a message to the Dark Lord, telling him of your father's reluctance to serve him again. More Death Eaters will be showing up tonight to attack this village. They'll force you to join them."

The alarm was still evident on her face, but she was looking at him suspiciously, "Why are you telling me this?" She asked, "You're with them…"

"It's not that simple." Percy interrupted – this was taking too long! He began moving toward the door, "Just get your people out of here and don't tell anyone that I told you about this…not even your father. Please."

She was still suspicious but she nodded. Percy opened her door a crack to make sure no one was watching before slipping out into the night.

Hours later Percy was sitting in the darkness of the cottage, his heart was pounding. He hoped that Rikke had enough time to move everyone out. The Death Eaters still hadn't arrived.

Broder hadn't gotten much sleep. He'd only been lying down for about an hour before he got up and started pacing restlessly. They hadn't said anything; the silence between them was tense and anxious.

Finally, about an hour before dawn, the cottage resounded with several sharp _cracks_. Suddenly the small space was filled with Death Eaters. Percy immediately jumped up.

"It's about time you got here…" Broder started furiously. He stopped in mid-sentence and gasped as Lucius Malfoy separated himself from the crowd and turned toward them. Percy shifted his weight, uncomfortably remembering the last time he'd been in Malfoy's presence.

Malfoy seemed to be trying to keep his face expressionless, but his mouth was curved into a smirk. "I see your mission has failed, Broder." He said his voice haughty and cold. "I told the Dark Lord that entrusting a mission of this delicacy to the two of you was foolhardy, and now you've proven me correct."

Broder's face darkened in fury, his hand was near his wand, he looked ready to draw it and curse Malfoy into oblivion. Instead he swallowed hard and planted a fake smile on his face, "Shall we get down to business then, Malfoy?" He asked in a strained voice, "It is nearing dawn; we need the cover of darkness if we are going to do this thing."

Percy's stomach lurched in nervousness – he desperately hoped Rikke had had enough time. Lucius was now moving toward the door. His apprehension mounted as he followed them out of the cottage.

Once he was outside he stopped and stared in amazement. They were surrounded what looked like all the werewolves in the settlement all with their wands out and pointed at the Death Eaters. Torstan was standing in front with his daughter on one side and Laila on the other they were glaring fiercely at Broder. Professor Lupin was there as well, his wand was out, but he was only looking at Percy. That same look of disappointment was there, but now it was laced with anger.

"We should've known that you would not simply leave us in peace," Torstan rumbled his eyes flashing.

Lucius rounded on Percy and Broder, "Are the two of you completely incompetent!" He asked incredulously.

Broder shifted uncomfortably and muttered something about having no idea how they found out.

"I heard you talking!" Rikke shouted. Her eyes were flashing in anger; "You cowards were planning to attack us while we slept!" Percy breathed a sigh of relief he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Leave now." Lupin said calmly, "You are outnumbered and surrounded; you have nothing to gain by fighting us."

Malfoy's eyes flickered around for a second; Percy realized that he was counting how many werewolves surrounded him. Percy did the same. He counted 40 werewolves to only 20 Death Eaters. It would be foolish to attempt to fight those odds.

Lucius seemed to agree, "Very well." He said coolly, "But you are unwise to anger the Dark Lord. That cannot go unpunished." At his signal the Death Eaters began apparating. Percy was about to apparate out with them when he saw the look in Malfoy's eyes. He froze.

Suddenly Malfoy pointed his wand at Rikke and cried out "_Avada Kedavera!_" A horrified look came onto her face, but before she could respond the spell hit her. She fell to the ground, her eyes open and lifeless. The terrified expression frozen forever on her beautiful face.

"Rikke!" Torstan cried, falling to the ground and cradling his daughter. "You bastard!" He screamed at Lucius, he pointed his wand at Malfoy, but before he could get out a single spell Malfoy disapparated with a smirk on his face.

Percy surveyed the scene in front of him. Torstan was still holding Rikke's body, staring vacantly at the space that Malfoy had just been in. Percy suddenly was very aware that he was the only Death Eater left in the werewolf settlement. Laila was pointing her wand at him, tears streaming down her face. Lupin was looking at him with a shocked expression. Percy felt sick, but he gave him a little smile and wave before disapparating.

* * *

He reappeared inside Lord Voldemort's chamber. He stumbled to the ground, tears prickling in his eyes. He'd _told_ her to leave! He'd told her to get her people out of there and leave! Why had she stayed!

He didn't have long to think about these dark thoughts before he felt a jarring impact to his stomach. Pain shot through his system, he screamed out, but the agony only intensified. Finally when he felt like he couldn't take anymore, the pain abruptly stopped. He found himself lying on the ground. There was a strange coppery taste in his mouth, it took a second before he realized that he'd bitten his tongue.

"You have failed me again!" The Dark Lord hissed in anger. Broder was on the ground screaming and writhing in torment. Malfoy wasn't far away, and in no better condition. Voldemort's eyes found Percy, he was still lying on the ground, trembling in pain and fear.

"_Crucio!_" The Dark Lord cried, pointing his wand at Percy.

Agony enveloped Percy again, some part of his mind registered that this didn't compare to Malfoy's torture, but the rest of it was blank in pain. The torment went on for hours. The pain only let up temporarily just when Percy was sure that he couldn't take anymore, Percy didn't know if Broder and Malfoy were still there, he couldn't even remember if it mattered. Finally after what seemed like years of the torture finally ended.

Percy's entire body felt like it was made of rubber. He couldn't move his arms or his legs, images kept cascading through his mind… for a long frightening moment nothing made any sense. He kept seeing an image of a girl with a scar across her eye falling lifeless to the ground, he couldn't remember if he'd killed her or not, but somehow he knew it was his fault. As the pain in his body slowly abated, his awareness of his surroundings and what had happened finally began to come back.

"Stand up." He heard a low voice say. He automatically tried to obey. At first his arms and legs wouldn't move, but slowly he brought them under control – they wouldn't stop trembling, but now he could stand. The Dark Lord sat above him on his shining silver throne. Malfoy was gone, but Broder was standing next to him. Broder looked as bad as Percy felt, his face was haggard, he could barely keep himself upright.

"You have failed me again." Voldemort said coldly, "Get out of my sight. Do not return to this place until you are summoned." He pointed his wand at them, "Go!" he commanded. Percy felt himself painfully jerked backward, it felt like a fish hook had caught his spine and was pulling him through the walls.

The room faded away into the distance and Percy found himself leaning against a wall in an alley. He looked around in amazement, he'd never heard of a spell that could do that. A wave of dizziness hit and he was forced to lean back against the wall until it passed. Broder was lying at his feet, unconscious.

Percy had a moment to worry about him before Broder slowly stood up and looked around. "Knockturn Alley." He said in puzzlement, "How did we get here?" Percy shook his head and immediately regretted it as another wave of vertigo hit him.

"The Dark Lord used some kind of spell," he muttered, waiting for his head to clear. "I don't know any more than that." He looked around curiously, he had never been in Knockturn Alley before, "Where are we going to go?" He asked anxiously, "I don't even have a flat anymore."

"I have one." Broder said, beginning to slowly walk forward. "We can stay there until we are summoned."

Slowly they made their way up the alley. They were each half supporting the other. For Percy each step was painful, his muscles didn't want to work and he was constantly afraid that his legs would dump him onto the pavement.

They were nearing the end of the Alley when two shapes, nothing but shadows against the bright light coming from the mouth of the alley, came into view.

"Well if it isn't our big brave brother…" A voice sneered.

Percy looked up in surprise and squinted against the glare. Standing, with their wands pulled out and murder in their eyes were Fred and George Weasley.

* * *

**A/N**: I love cliff hangers… don't you all just love cliff hangers. (grins evilly) Oh, by the way, in case anyone is wondering why the werewolves didn't just kill/capture the Death Eaters; they were trying to remain neutral. They didn't want anything to do with the war… I'll update again soon, I promise. I have a few more chapters to go and approximately 7 days….

**Rutu**: Your reviews always make me smile. I'm glad that you are enjoying this story so much. As you can see he decided not to go to Lupin. I couldn't have Lupin running back and telling his parents what a nice guy he is now could I?…

**Muses**: Everyone was so sure it was going to be Remus that he told… that you for your review… they always mean a lot to me.

**Zoran**: Here it is! The next chapter. As you can see unfortunately one did die… but it wasn't as bad as it could've been….

Thank you everyone who had reviewed. I have been watching with fascination as the hit counter on this story keeps going up and up… who are you ghost readers who are not reviewing? Please review! I'm paranoid.. I think that people who read it and don't review don't like it (sniffles).

There… that's my beg for the day….. (runs off to write the next chapter)


	11. Family

**A/N**: This chapter has slight profanity in it… just to warn you.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter was created by JK Rowling. He and his universe belong to her and whomever else she has decided to let in. I, unfortunately, am not one of those lucky people/corporations. Broder does belong to me, as does this particular plot. Please no stealing or distributing without at least giving me credit.

* * *

"Merlin's beard…" Percy whispered, unconsciously backing up, away from the looks in their eyes.

"Doesn't look very brave at the moment." The other shadowy figure said, Percy thought it was George but he couldn't be sure, "In fact I would say he and that other prat look like shit." The twins advanced into the alley. Their wands were still out, hatred evident on their faces as they came into the light.

Broder pulled away from Percy and whipped out his wand, "I don't know who you are but…."

"_Expelliarmus_!" The twins cried at the same time.

The spell was too much for Broder in his weakened state, he crumpled to the floor, his wand flicking neatly away as he dropped. Percy rushed to his side and checked his pulse; he was relieved to feel a slow, but steady beat in the other man's wrist.

"What are you doing?" He asked the twins furiously, "You don't know who you're dealing with! Just leave now…" He was cut off by Fred's wand at his throat, his eyes uncharacteristically cold and hard.

"I always knew you were a prat." Fred said staring into his brother's eyes, "But I never thought that you would be a murdering traitor as well."

"We heard about Penny's parents." Percy's eyes widened, he didn't know Dumbledore had told anyone, "And that werewolf girl. Lupin told us all about that, about how you just stood by and watched Malfoy kill her." George said harshly, coming to stand beside Fred, his wand pointed at Percy as well. "How could you do something like that? Mum cries all the time!" Percy flinched, "Dad pretends like you don't even exist! Why…."

"It doesn't matter." Fred interrupted harshly. "I don't care why you did it. Just don't try to pull out your wand Percy, I want to hurt you… don't give me an excuse."

Percy was feeling desperate; he couldn't be captured… not now! Ignoring his brother's advice he reached for his wand…

"_Stupify!_" Fred cried.

Percy only had one terrified moment of thought before his world went dark.

* * *

Percy woke to a stinging feeling in his wrists. Blearily he looked up at his hands. They were chained to the wall above his head, while he slumped against it on the ground. Broder was chained beside him, but Percy couldn't tell if he was awake.

"Broder?" Percy asked, but he didn't move.

Percy sighed and looked around. He wasn't in Azkaban, he would be able to tell if there were dementors floating around, and he wasn't in the Ministry of Magic, he'd seen the places where they kept prisoners many times. He was in some kind of room, it was painted darkly and had a lot of cruel looking devices scattered around, he didn't even want to think about what those were probably designed for. Where on earth had the twins brought him?

He waited in the darkness for what seemed like hours, trying to keep himself calm and figure out a plan. He wondered if the twins had left him his wand… he gave a dry laugh. Of course they didn't. Despite their scores at Hogwarts they weren't stupid. He had to grudgingly admire their resolve in taking him and Broder, although it was a stroke of luck on their part to encounter them when they were so weak.

As if summoned by his thoughts the door suddenly swung open and Fred and George walked in. Broder stirred to life beside him, opening his eyes.

"Where are we?" He asked hoarsely, "Where have you brought us?"

"Shut up." Fred commanded.

George glared at them, "You're in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, we brought you here so that Dumbledore could decide what to do with the two of you…"

"Dumbledore?" Percy spat, "That old fool…" Percy didn't even get a chance to finish before George's wand was pointed at his throat.

"You don't have any right to call anyone a fool." He said coolly, fury shone from his eyes that made Percy shudder in fear.

_Oh Merlin!_ He thought, _My own brothers are going to kill me_. The thought suddenly struck him as funny… of all people to capture him… he started laughing hysterically. The twins recoiled in shock. Percy barely recognized the harsh cold sound coming from his own throat, and that just made him laugh all the harder.

His laughter suddenly died when Molly Weasley walked in the room, followed closely by his father.

She seemed to have aged years since the last time he saw her. Her formally vibrant red hair was dull looking and streaked with grey, worry lines marred her cheeks and brow. Tears were shining from her eyes, and she looked at him with such a look of pity and disappointment that it was all Percy could do not to fall to his knees and spill out the whole story, begging for her forgiveness. But he couldn't do that… even if he wanted to. He was suddenly very aware of Broder's presence next to him. He would have to continue to play the loyal Death Eater. He tried to remind himself that it was for the greater good, but looking into his mother's tear filled eyes and his father's stony face he couldn't feel anything but sorrow and regret.

Still the show must go on. "What are you doing here?" He asked caustically, "Come to see your big bad disappointment?"

Her full handed slap caught him by surprise; dizzily he tried to shake the spots from his eyes. "How could you do this?" Molly said furiously, "We raised you better than…" She looked at her hand, suddenly she looked horrified. Quickly she arranged her face into a more patient expression. "I'm sorry Percy… I shouldn't have struck you." She said, her voice calm, "I don't know why you decided to join them. But I want to know. I want to understand, Percy." Her eyes were pleading.

"It was the only choice." Percy said coldly, "It was the only way I was ever going to make anything of myself… do you think I wanted to end up like you and Dad? The Dark Lord offered me power and I took him up on it."

"At the cost of innocent lives?"

"At any cost." He said firmly, trying to ignore the nausea rolling around in his stomach.

"You can't believe that… I know you can't." His mother cried, "We raised you better than that."

"Clearly, you didn't." He said as coldly as he could manage.

"I've heard enough," Arthur said abruptly, speaking for the first time. "Molly, it's clear that our son is dead." He looked at Percy, who suddenly felt very cold. There wasn't any sorrow or disappointment in his father's gaze… no, there was nothing but anger and hatred in his father's gaze.

Molly just stared at him, tears streaming down her face. Arthur put his arm around her shoulder, "Come on Molly," He said gently, "There isn't any reason for us to stay here." Molly leaned into his arm and allowed him to guide her out of the room.

Percy stared after her, he wanted to call them back… he wanted to explain… but he couldn't. The twins were facing him in disgust and contempt. Fred opened his mouth to say something…

Suddenly the room went cold; the twins froze as Dumbledore strode into the room. Percy looked around in wonderment, the twins were standing perfectly still and Fred's mouth was still open. It wasn't just them, Broder was sitting perfectly still from his own place against the wall, his face frozen into an expression of contempt, directed at the twins.

Dumbledore continued in, completely ignoring the frozen figures. Calmly he walked forward and faced Percy, who was surprised by the look of anger in his eyes. "We can speak freely, Percy, they're frozen, they will have no idea that any time has passed." He paused for a second then continued coldly. "Tell me about Rikke."

Tears prickled in Percy's eyes, he tried to hold them back, but to his horror they began spilling over his cheeks. It was too much… just too much. "There wasn't anything I could do." He said, his voice breaking, "Malfoy cursed her before I even realized what he intended. I told her to get her people out of there! She didn't leave! I should've stopped him." He drew in a ragged breath, "I should've done something…." His voice trailed off, he slumped back against the wall. "That's it isn't it?" He asked in a resigned voice, "I'm going to Azkaban." He shuddered.

To his surprise Dumbledore drew in a sigh of relief. "Of course not, there is still far too much good that you can do." The more familiar look of guilt crept over his face, "I was afraid that I'd lost you again. That you'd returned to his side in earnest. I had to be sure, Remus was so certain…"

Percy gave a dry chuckle, "I guess I did give a pretty good performance." He said.

"You were the one who warned the werewolves to leave?" Dumbledore asked, his entire face lightening slightly, "I'd hoped as much…"

"What are the werewolves doing now?" Percy asked curiously, "They were planning to move their settlement and stay out of the conflict, have they changed their mind in light of …. recent events?"

"No." Dumbledore said sadly, "The werewolves have disappeared. Torstan and Laila have returned to England to join our cause, but the rest of the werewolves have decided to stay where they are and remain neutral in the struggle."

Percy winced, "Two more people hunting me, huh?"

"As I understand it they are concerned with Lucius Malfoy at the moment, but yes… they will be looking for you as well." Dumbledore looked at him concernedly, "Are you certain you wish to continue this charade, Percy? It is becoming very dangerous for you. The longer you remain in the Dark Lord's service the better chance you have of being discovered. You could stay here, publicly renounce Voldemort and join the Order…"

"No." Percy said firmly, "I can't. I haven't even come near making up for joining him in the first place. Anyway, I am managing to do some good. I wouldn't be nearly as useful to you from this side" He tried not to imagine the looks on his parent's faces when they found out that he'd been working for Dumbledore, how happy they would be to have him home again… he shuddered. He wasn't ready yet, their disappointment was his punishment as well. He needed to do some more good, maybe then he could face his mother and not feel… well… like he felt right now.

"Very well." Dumbledore said sadly, "However we do need to figure out some way to get you out of here… some way for you do get free without your friend over there," he motioned to Broder was still hanging motionless, his face frozen in a glare. "getting suspicious."

Percy shook his head, "I don't know. It would be far too suspicious if I suddenly got free…"

Dumbledore went over to inspect Broder's chains, he looked at them for a minute before muttering something to one of the steel fasteners. It glowed for a minute, but when the glow faded it looked the same as it had before. "There." He said, "If he struggles hard enough they will come loose." He regarded Broder for a moment, "I so hoped he wouldn't join them, I spoke to him briefly after his father was executed, he was so full of anger…"

"He's a good guy… despite everything." Percy said, "I wish he hadn't joined them either." Dumbledore came over and did the same to his chains.

"I must go, the spell I put on them will fade soon. As soon as you are alone encourage him to struggle against his chains, and do the same yourself. You should be able to get free. I'll call a meeting of the Order to discuss what to do with you… that should give you enough time to get away. Contact me as soon as you can."

Percy nodded. Dumbledore swept out of the room. The door closed behind him just Broder and the twins unfroze.

Fred looked confused for a moment and closed his mouth, "What was I going to say?" he muttered confusedly.

"Boys." Lupin said coming into the room. "Dumbledore's called a meeting, everyone is required to attend." He wasn't even looking at Percy or Broder.

"Yes, go on… your great leader wants you." Broder sneered.

Without acknowledging his comment Lupin swept the twins, protesting all the way, out of the room.

Once the door slammed behind them Percy began struggling against his chains. "Come on… we have to get free… I still have several family members that haven't come in here yet trying to make me feel like shit."

Broder smiled grimly at him and began pulling at his chains as well. He hadn't been struggling for more than a minute before the clasps broke and he was free. "That was easy…." Broder said looking at is wrists in wonderment.

"Must've been old," Percy said gritting his teeth; he jerked his wrists against his own chains, with a snap they opened. "Careless of them…" he said, hoping Broder would buy it.

"Well with that ruddy great fool they have for a leader it's no wonder…" Broder said casting a grin over his shoulder, which Percy returned in relief.

"You don't suppose we'll be able to get our wands back do you?" Broder asked.

"I think we'll be lucky enough just to get out of here." Percy returned, poking his head out of the door to make sure that there weren't any Order members lurking in the hallway. He motioned Broder to fall him as he made his way out of the door.

Silently they crept down the hallway, stepping every few paces to listen for the sound of footsteps. Sweat was beading along Percy's brow by the time they finally found a stairway going up. Walking carefully on the steps, hoping they wouldn't creak, they made their way up to what he could only hope was the ground floor. His heart was pounding. A doorway was in front of them, Percy held his breath and began to push it open…. Only to jump back with a half voiced scream as he came face to face with Ginny on the other side.

She recoiled. In a breath her wand was out and pointed at the two of them. "Percy…" she whispered.

He didn't even allow himself time to think about it, he launched himself at her before she had time to react. In only a few seconds he had her wrestled to the ground, her wand in his hand. "I'm sorry Ginny," He whispered before stunning her, he dropped the wand next to her unconscious body.

"What are you doing?" Broder asked, "We could use that wand to help us escape!"

"I'm not going to steal from my little sister." Percy said, leaving no room for argument in his voice.

"Your sister?" Broder stared at him, "Is there anyone in this house not related to you?"

Percy smiled grimly, "Probably not."

They made their way through the rest of the house without incident. True to his word Dumbledore seemed to have the Order occupied. Finally they were walking through a front hallway, nearing a large black door. In a moment they were out and heading for what Broder undoubtedly saw as freedom, but what Percy couldn't help but think of as further imprisonment.

* * *

**A/N**: and that is where I will leave you for now, my pretties. My dear readers and reviewers.

Okay, I've worked it out so that I will have this story finished in time. There are two more chapters and an epilogue to go after this. Expect Chapter 12 on Monday, Chapter 13 the following Wednsday, and finally on Friday… the last day before Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince comes out… will be the Epilouge. See! I can get it done! (pumps fist into the air..) So basically I'm going to be writing until my poor little fingers bleed… and all for you!

Right… enough of my ranting… on to the replies!

Jennsyn: Yey for Phantom Readers reviewing! The rest of you should take a page from her book! Seriously though... thank you for that very kind review. As you can see your wish came true in this chapter! I'm glad you like the emotion in this peice, that's what I am mostly going for... Again thank you so much for reviewing! It means alot to me.

Rutu: I like your little scenario! Sorry mine wasn't quite like that... but you were really close to what they ended up doing! Thank you, as always for reviewing! I've gotten to the point where I look forward to your review everytime I post a new chapter. It really means alot to me that you are still reading!

Miecamiu: Tut tut... you are behind deary. Chapter nine? This is chapter ten... Yes... I love jelly beans... I'll admit it! Most of these chapters are written under the influence of soda and jelly beans! It's my secret combination! Thanks again for reading, roomie. And reviewing! It's always nice to have someone who has heard me talk about this fic for the last... what? Six weeks since I started actually writing it? Nine months since I started developing it? Anyway... it's nice to hear what someone who has heard me blather on and on about alot of fanfic thinks of this little ol' story. (grins)

XTin2000: I'm flabbergasted! That is high praise! (gives a bow) I'm just trying to keep my mind off the next book! Hopefully you will be in a place where you can read the rest of this soon! And get into those documents... I'm looking forward to reading more chapters by you... (grins)

As always, thanks everyone who read, even if you didn't review. But please... pretty please reveiw? It's easy and painless...


	12. Domesticity and Surprise

**A/N**: This chapter is dedicated to Rutu and Jennsyn. You both have given me the longest reviews I have ever had, and you both made me smile, laugh, and generally feel happy. So this is for you guys.

**Disclaimer**: JK Rowling created Harry Potter and his entire world… he and the world belong to her. Not to me. I don't know if I'd want it, actually. I'm feeling the pressure of keeping this story up to snuff for my few loyal readers… imagine if I had millions of readers! Oh the pressure…. but then again…. I still wish it were all mine.

* * *

Percy and Broder didn't relax until they were through the door of Broder's flat. Gasping for breath, Percy sank into a deep brown sofa, while Broder shut and bolted the door. Once it was secure he joined Percy, perching on the edge of the sofa.

"Welcome to my humble home." He said sardonically, gesturing around the dirty room.

Percy sighed and leaned back into the cushions. "Are you kidding? I just spent the last – what was it… a week? – sleeping on the ground then being chained to a bloody wall. It's brilliant." He grinned at Broder who returned the smile before getting up and walking around the apartment.

He peered in every cupboard and cabinet, "Well, it's official, there's almost no food here." He said, "And we're probably going to be here awhile…"

"Shouldn't we tell the Dark Lord about being captured?" Percy asked.

Broder shut the cabinet with a snap, "No." He said firmly turning around to face Percy with an intense expression, "We can't do anything to make him angrier than he already is. Besides, it wouldn't do any good. We didn't find out anything about their headquarters… or any new members of the Order that he doesn't already know of, and personally I was too busy getting out of there to notice anything on the way out…"

"Me too." Percy agreed hastily, thanking the quick memory charm he'd placed on Broder, just enough to make him forget what part of the city the Headquarters had been found in. "I'd just as soon not tell him either. I've had about as much of the Cruciatus Curse as I care for…"

Broder nodded emphatically, giving a little shudder. "I'm running down to the store. I have a little money and we're going to need food. There's a muggle store just around the corner, I won't be gone long."

"All right." Percy said. "I'll probably take a shower or something while you're away.

Once the door shut behind Broder, he considered what to do. He sent a quick message to Dumbledore, letting him know where he was and that he got out without too many problems, then set about exploring the rest of the flat. It was small, but seemed huge after living in single rooms and a small cottage. There was one bedroom, a bathroom, a tiny kitchen, and a small living area.

Percy rummaged around in the linen closet, finally emerging with a towel that seemed clean enough. Smiling a little in anticipation, he made his way into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. He didn't have a wand at the moment, so he was happy that Broder lived in a muggle-flat. He pulled open the little stopper and stepped into the shower, pulling the doors shut behind him.

The hot water soothed his muscles, still sore from the Dark Lord's torture. He worked on keeping his mind totally blank, carefully averting his eyes from the Dark Mark still marring his arm. There would be time enough to work out what he was going to do next, and to process the residual emotion from encountering his parents. For now he just wanted to relax. There was a little shampoo in a container on the floor, he used it and felt weeks of dirt and grime loosen and fall free of his hair, which he noticed was longer than he'd ever worn it before. Next he used the shampoo, he couldn't locate any soap, to wash the rest of the filth from his body. Once he was clean he just stood in the spray and enjoyed the feeling of the hot water.

Finally he stepped out of the shower and toweled off. He thought he heard a door slam, quickly he grabbed his robes and dressed before darting out of the bathroom, unconsciously adopting a fighting stance.

It was only Broder, coming in with a couple of sacks full of groceries.

"Good, it's only you." Percy said, breathing a sigh of relief. Broder gave him a knowing smile before beginning to unload the groceries from the bags. Percy went over to help him and between the two of them they got the groceries put away in only a few minutes.

"Are you hungry?" Broder asked. His mouth his own stomach rumbled, accompanied by a growl from Percy's own. "Guess that answers my question."

Percy nodded. "Why don't you go shower while I make us something." He suggested.

"Trying to tell me something?" Broder grumbled.

"Yeah, and coming from someone whose had to smell you for the last couple of days…" Percy let the sentence trail off, grinning.

Broder good-naturedly gave him the two-fingered salute on the way to the bathroom. Percy watched him go, his good humour fading. He was feeling more and more guilty for deceiving Broder. Part of him tried to rationalize it by pointing to all the things he'd seen Broder do while they were together, but the rest of him thought he was actually a good man, misguided, but good despite it all.

He sighed. There wasn't anything he could do. He couldn't very well give away his own loyalties without know for sure that Broder shared them. Shaking the thoughts from his head he grabbed some eggs from the refrigerator and some bread from the pantry and set about making dinner. He couldn't make anything fancy, but he did make fairly good scrambled eggs and toast. By the time Broder emerged from the bathroom a plate of warm eggs and toast were waiting for him. Eagerly he and Percy both dug in.

He'd underestimated how hungry both of them were; he had to get up several times to make more toast. They'd only made light conversation during supper, there was an unspoken agreement not to discuss anything until they were finished, but finally Broder leaned back in his chair and regarded him with a thoughtful expression.

"You have quite a family." He finally said.

"Yeah." Percy replied shortly. He really didn't want to talk about it. "Bunch of fools, the lot of them." He said as forcefully as he could, "So how long to you think we'll have to stay here?"

Broder continued looking at him with some concern in his eyes, but replied, "Probably a couple of days at least." Suddenly he gave a particularly violent yawn, which Percy couldn't help but mirror.

Percy's arms and limbs were beginning to feel heavy, he suddenly realized he had no idea when the last time was that he slept. He looked at Broder and saw he looked as tired as he felt. "Do you want the bed or sofa?" He asked.

Broder looked as if he were considering, "I think I'm going to be a terrible host and take the bed." He finally said.

"Right." Percy agreed, yawning again. Without another word he walked into the living space and fell onto the sofa. He heard Broder go into the bedroom and shut the door just before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next few days were some of the happiest Percy had since he'd become a Death Eater. He and Broder fell into a nice pattern of domesticity. The first morning Percy found out, the hard way, that Broder couldn't cook, so after that he made all the meals and Broder cleaned up.

Percy took out a subscription to the Daily Prophet under an assumed name. He began to get caught up with what was going on in the Wizarding world. Everyday there were reports of people missing or killed by Death Eaters, each time he read one of those reports he felt a pang of guilt that he was living comfortably in this flat instead of stopping these things from happening. Broder never said a single word about the attacks, but whenever Percy caught him reading one of the articles his mouth would thin and he would get the same haunted, resigned look in his eyes that he'd had that night at the fire.

Percy was reading other news as well, he found out, with no small amount of satisfaction, that Fudge had been sacked and Amelia Bones was now the new Minister of Magic. A couple of the articles mentioned Percy as well, mostly speculating that it had been the revelation of so many Death Eaters on Fudge's staff and in Fudge's political circle that led to his disgrace, in particular the accusations against his own Junior Undersecretary. He also found out from these articles that he was due to go straight to Azkaban if he were caught, the Ministry apparently had enough evidence to not even bother with the formalities of a trial.

"That's just like them." Broder declared when he found out. "I'm sure they wouldn't give me one either."

Percy silently agreed, but he uncomfortably imagined having to witness at Broder's trial. He quickly changed the subject after that.

Broder was determined that they should have wands. He and Percy both agreed that their wands that were taken by the Order were gone for good. Finally one afternoon Broder disappeared and didn't return until evening.

"Where have you been?" Percy looked up from the book he was reading as Broder walked in the door.

"Acquiring us some wands." Broder replied, throwing a long slender one to Percy. "I hope I got one that will work okay for you… I don't think I ever knew what you had in yours…"

"Holly and Dragon's Heartstring." Percy replied after deftly catching the wand. Experimentally he waved it around and was please when gold and green sparks shot of out of the wand. "It was handed down from my father though… what is this?"

"Oak and Dragon's Heartstring. Looks like I picked a good one."

"Yeah." Percy tucked the wand away in a pocket, feeling immeasurably more secure now that he was armed. "Where did you get these?"

"France." Broder replied. "I can apparate without a wand and I had an account at the Wizarding Bank there under another name. So I bought us some wands at a local wandshop."

"Thanks." Percy said, "Remind me to pay you back when I get some money."

"No worries." Broder said unconcernedly, "The money was just a bit left over from my family's wealthier days."

The next few days flew by. Percy sent regular messages to Dumbledore, but felt a growing sense of urgency. As the days passed there was more and more news of attacks and deaths, Percy felt like he should be doing something… anything!

It had been exactly a week since they'd escaped from the Order of the Phoenix. Percy awoke earlier than usual, he found himself getting back into his old habit of rising with the sun lately, and silently made his way to the kitchen. He'd just begun making breakfast for himself when a tawny barn owl flew through the open window and deposited the Daily Prophet on the table. Percy paid the owl and sat down to read the paper. He gasped as he saw the front headline, "**Death Eater Attack Last Night! Several Killed!" **

Blood drained from his face as he continued reading. Death Eaters had attempted an attack on a family in Ireland. The woman was a pureblooded witch who'd married a muggle. The Order of the Phoenix, which the newspaper described as a "shadowy organization of witches and wizards who are rumoured to fight against You-Know-Who and all his followers." had somehow heard of the attack and managed to prevent the family from being harmed, however it appeared that many of it's members were hurt in the fight, and some might even have been killed.

"Oh Merlin!" He whispered, his heart started to pound. What if his family had been injured in the fight? He shuddered. He couldn't bear the thought of any of them being hurt… or worse.

"What's going on?" Broder asked suddenly, causing Percy to jump.

Wordlessly Percy handed over the newspaper.

"Bloody hell…" Broder said reading the article. "Twenty of us were captured or killed. Timothy Gale? There goes our last source within the Ministry…" His brow furrowed as he continued reading. "Not a good day to be on either side." He finally said setting down the paper. "I wonder if any Order members were killed…."

"It didn't say." Percy said, hoping his voice sounded normal.

He failed.

Broder looked at him in some concern, "Your family…?"

"I don't know." He almost whispered. Then he mentally shook himself, "It doesn't really matter, they chose their side in this, as I've chosen mine."

Broder nodded but didn't seem convinced.

"I'm going for a walk." Percy said suddenly, "I'm going to go crazy sitting around this apartment. Care to join me?" he asked, hoping Broder would say no.

"No, I don't think so." Broder said. "I'll stay here and get some cleaning done."

"All right then." Percy shoved back from the table and tried not to run from the flat. Once he was outside the door he started walking quickly, trying not to be too conspicuous to the people walking to and from their cars. He needed someplace private… finally he discovered a small bunch of tress that seemed secluded enough.

His heart was fluttering, but his hand was steady enough as he drew out his wand and sent Dumbledore a message. There wasn't enough room to properly pace so he contented himself with walking a few steps back and forth between the trees while he waited for Dumbledore's reply. Finally he felt the feather in his pocket; he pulled it out and whispered "_Cinerous_." A letter dropped onto the ground, he grabbed it and tore it open. He took just a second to read the contents of the letter before disappeared in a ring of fire.

* * *

Percy waited until the air stopped crackling around him before he opened his eyes. When he did he found that he was standing in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was standing in front of his desk, looking at him gravely.

"My family…how are they?" Percy asked urgently.

Dumbledore raised one hand, "They are fine, Mr. Weasley. Your brother Bill suffered some minor injuries, but he is well and recovering."

Percy let out a great breath of air in relief and sank into a nearby chair. "I was so worried. I read in the paper…"

"Yes. I can certainly understand your concern." Dumbledore said, smiling a little, "That's why I thought it best that you come here so that you can hear it from me personally."

Percy nodded. He buried his head in his hands for a second, reminding himself over and over that they were okay. When he raised his head he found Dumbledore looking at him in concern, "Are you alright, Percy?" He asked.

"Yeah," Percy said rising from the chair, "I'm fine. I'm just going a little crazy holing up in that flat and not being able to do anything."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, the twinkle going out completely in his eyes.

"I should be getting back. Broder will wonder where I am." Percy said, after an uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, of course." Dumbledore nodded, "Please continue to be careful Percy, I don't need to remind you want a terrible position you are in."

"Don't worry. I will be." Percy said as fire erupted around him.

* * *

He reappeared in the clearing. When Percy opened his eyes he suddenly felt lightheaded. Sitting there, on a log like it was an everyday occurrence, was Broder.

"What are you doing here?" Percy gasped.

"Waiting for you." Broder replied, twirling his wand around in his fingers. "You're a spy." He said calmly.

The world seemed to spin for a second, "What are you talking about? Of course I'm not." Percy said breathlessly. He winced, he knew that wasn't convincing.

"Yes, you are." Broder pulled out a piece of paper and read, " 'Mr. Weasley, I'm alone in my office now. Signed Dumbledore.'" He threw the paper at Percy as he pointed his wand at him. Suddenly he looked furious, "How long? How long have you been betraying the Dark Lord."

Percy sighed he knew it was hopeless now, "Almost from the beginning. I went to Dumbledore's side while we were still at the Mansion."

"You gave Dumbledore the location of the mansion?"

"Yes."

"And the werewolves… you warned them?"

"I did."

"You bastard!" Broder's grip on his wand tightened, "The Dark Lord told me there was something you were hiding, but I never imagined this! I thought we got away from the Order too easily! I suppose that was your doing as well?"

Percy nodded, keeping his eyes on Broder's wand at all time. "I couldn't do it Broder." He said desperately, "I couldn't kill innocent people, no matter what the cause! Surely you understand that." He hesitated, then plunged in, "You could join us! I know you think that what you are doing is right for the werewolves, but you're wrong! Dumbledore has been working for werewolf rights for a long time now! Working for him is not working for the ministry…"

"Dumbledore is a fool." Broder spat, "He'll never get things accomplished. He's too afraid to exercise what power he has! No." he went on more calmly, "I've made my choice."

"And I've made mine." Percy said his stomach filling with dread.

Broder hesitated only a moment before crying, "_Stupify!_" Percy tumbled to the ground as his world went black.

* * *

When the darkness finally receded, Percy was lying on a cold hard floor. He seemed to be in some kind of cell. Quickly he rummaged through his robes, but his new wand was nowhere to be found. Suddenly the door banged open. Broder walked in with a rather large group following.

"I'm sorry, Percy." Broder said with true regret in his voice. "You chose to betray the Dark Lord and tried to get me to do the same… you left me with no choice."

Percy stared, horrified, as Belletrix stepped forward. She was grinning, he shuddered at the glee in her eyes, "Do you know what we do to traitors, Percy?"

* * *

**A/N**: Well, as promised, the 12th Chapter a little later in the day than I'd anticipated but it is still on Wednesday! The schedule still stands. The Epilouge will be posted at noon on Friday if I have to stay up all night the night before to get it written! (chants) _it will be done on time…it will be done on time… failure is not an option… it will be done on time_….

**Jennsyn**: It's okay… I love long reviews. They really make my day! Oh, and thanks for your review for chapter 2! As for the ending… I'm not saying a word. You'll have to wait until Wednesday.

**Rutu**: (accepts the essence of murtlap gratefully) I'm glad you're going to keep reading this. I'm going to be sad when this story is finished… of course by the time this is finished there will probably be only about a half a day until the next book comes out, so…. It's all good.

**GMUXMenSoaps**: Yes, the Epilogue will be posted Friday at noon. Plently of time for everyone to read (and review!) before HBP comes out.

**Livewithout**: (blushes) Thanks. Still not saying a word about the ending…


	13. Redemption

**A/N**: This is the final chapter of the fic "Fallen from Grace." Although there will be an Epilouge, posted on Friday at noon exactly… or Thursday night if I feel particularly inspired. Sorry I posted this so late in the day, I didn't feel well yesterday and today I was hit with a major case of writers block…. I had to write this chapter twice before I was even moderately happy with it. But here it is! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. I didn't create Harry Potter or his world. The wonderful genius that is JK Rowling did. I created the plot though… and Broder, although I don't really care to claim him at the moment, but still…. No stealing without my permission…

* * *

Hours later Percy sat in the darkness, trembling with pain, anger, and more than a bit of fear. The Death Eaters had been brutal in the torment of their betrayer. By the Dark Lord's own law every Death Eater affected by his betrayal had the right to cause him as much pain as they wanted, as long as they didn't kill him. It wouldn't do for him to die before the Dark Lord wanted him to. Death Eaters who'd been hurt in the siege on the Lestrange mansion, or who'd had family members or friends killed or captured in that battle, had all been there. Some used the Cruciatus Curse, with varying amounts of skill, other's had been more… creative. Percy was suffering from three teeth that exploded due to a well aimed Reducto curse, both of his legs felt like they were broken, and one of his arms had a deep cut that hadn't stopped bleeding since it had been inflicted.

Broder stayed with him through the entire ordeal, lurking in the shadows with that haunted expression on his face. Percy vaguely remembered screaming horrible things at his former friend in pain, but he couldn't remember what. This was the first time he'd been alone since he'd been discovered, even Broder had left after the last Death Eater was finished torturing him. Water was dripping somewhere in the distance, but he'd long since tuned it out.

Fear coursed through every part of his body, overriding even the residual pain. Bellatrix had been more than happy to make sure that he knew exactly where he was. Deep in the Death Eater's Headquarters, beneath the throne room of Voldmort himself. Several anti-apparation charms had been placed over this part of the dungeons, including one tailored specifically for that neat little trick he'd used to get to Dumbledore. Two guards had been placed outside his door, and he was sure there were more patrolling the hallways. There was no way in or out.

She needn't have bothered to go to so much trouble to crush his hope, he entertained very little anyway. He wondered morbidly what it would be like to die… he shuddered. He wished desperately that he could go back in time and stop himself from joining the Death Eaters in the first place. Had it only been a few weeks since the night he'd made that decision? Strange, his entire life seemed to have passed in the meantime. He groaned and hit his head back on the wall. Thinking about such things was worse than useless, but what else could he do?

He watched the door warily, any moment in would open and then it would be the end. No more spying, no more fighting, no more chance to atone for the terrible things he'd done or watched being done in the name of a man he'd willingly chosen to align himself with.

Suddenly a thin ray of light cut through the darkness as the door began to open. Percy tensed, then shuddered in pain as his muscles cried out against the abuse. He whimpered unconsciously and tried to shove his back into the stone wall, as if it could hide him from what was about to happen.

A figure was shadowed against the light, but as it came forward Percy recognized his former potions master, Severus Snape.

Snape was wearing his usual billowing robes and scowl, "Mr. Weasley." He said silkily, shutting the door behind him. He pulled out his wand, Percy flinched, but Snape only smirked at him as he put a silencing charm on the room. "That should let us talk privately for a moment." He said tucking the wand back into his pocket."

"What are you doing here? Did Dumbledore send you?" Percy asked, despite himself he began to feel a small fluttering of hope.

"Yes." Snape answered, "It seems like you've gotten yourself in a bit of a spot and I'm the only one who can get you out of it. The rest of the Order dare not attack the Dark Lord here, it is too well protected.

"How can you get me out then?" Percy whispered.

"No one will question me if I take you out of here; I am too involved in the Dark Lord's inner circle for those bumbling idiots to dare cross me. I can get you past the anti-apparation charms and to safety."

The small fluttering of hope died in Percy's chest, "Wait." He said slowly, "If you do this they will know that you work for Dumbledore, you'll be exposing yourself… You're the only one left… Dumbledore won't be able to get any information…"

"That's irrelevant." Snape interrupted, "Dumbledore has decided that it is worth it to save your life, and he is a much wiser man that you…"

"I don't think it's worth it."

"Don't play the martyr!" Snape snapped, "You're not any good at it. If you stay here they will kill you, Mr. Weasely, do you understand? Someone is being sent within the hour to do it. Come with me now."

"No." Percy shook his head and immediately regretted it as stars danced before his eyes, "It's too important. I understand that, why don't you and Dumbledore? In just the short amount of time I've been doing this I've saved lives, and you… you gave the Order the information that they were going to attack the Finnigans didn't you?" Snape nodded slowly, "You saved their lives by doing that. Imagine what would happen if there wasn't anyone here? You can't expose yourself; it's too important!"

"You don't think Dumbledore can get any other spies?" Snape asked narrowing his eyes.

"No, I don't." Percy said firmly, "That's why Dumbledore asked me to do in the first place. He can't get anyone else, not before more people are needlessly killed. I'm right aren't I?"

Snape nodded his face becoming expressionless. "I should stun you and force you to come, but I will honor your decision, for the good you've already done…. Percy." Percy started at hearing his first name and stared at Snape who was looking at him with an expression of deep respect. "You are very brave to do this…"

"I was a Gryffindor after all." Percy interjected with a small smile.

"Yes you were." Snape gave him a little bow, "A pity more of them are not like you. Rest in peace, Percy." He began walking towards the door.

"Wait." Percy called after him, "I need you to give a message to my family… make sure they know the whole story. Tell them I'm sorry and that I… love them." His voice broke, tears welled in his eyes, "Please, make sure they know they didn't raise a monster."

"I will." Snape promised softly, giving Percy one last evaluating look, as if he were wondering how well he'd stand up to what was coming next, before walking through the door and shutting it with a final sounding thud.

Percy stared at the door for a moment, wondering what he'd just done. Then he looked down at the Dark Mark branded on his arm and realized it was worth it. He had just atoned for everything that he'd done; by choosing to die, he'd made everything right again. He'd been wrong earlier; there was still one last bit of good that he could do.

Percy smiled and looked at the Dark Mark again, for the first time accepting it and everything that he'd become and everything that he'd done while wearing it. It had become a part of him, a symbol of all the good he'd managed to do and if it also symbolized the evil that he'd done as well… he could live with that for the next few moments he had to live. It had all been worth it after all.

Suddenly the door banged open again, Percy jumped fear snaking its way through his stomach. It was finally time… he was really going to die. Breathing deeply Percy got ahold of himself and managed to recapture some of his newfound serenity.

Broder stood in the doorway, his expression cold. He was flanked on either side by two big wizards with dull expressions. Percy looked up at Broder and noticed that despite the cool expression his eyes were rimmed with red and looked like deep pools of despair. His brow furrowed as he looked at Percy.

"So who'd you have to kill to get this job?" Percy joked.

"I asked that I be the one to do this." Broder said solemnly, "As I was the one to bring you in my wish was granted. I can make this less painful than anyone else would have."

"Thank you." Percy said quietly.

Broder nodded and pulled out his wand. Percy closed his eyes and tried with all of his might to imagine himself back in the Burrow, enclosed and warm in his mother's arms. So much of his thought and concentration was on his home that he barely heard the words.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

* * *

**Punker88**: Well you'll have to wait until Friday for that. This is Chapter 13 the last chapter.

**GMUXMenSoaps**: Well now you know! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Rutu**: cries I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Blame them (points finger at a muse sitting on her bed, filing her nails) it's her fault! It's all her fault! Really I feel guilty about writing a sad ending. But hopefully the epilogue will sooth the wound.

**Mystical Witch**: Yeah… he wasn't very smart sometimes. Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Jennsyn**: I haven't speculated about HBP either. I don't want to ruin it for myself. Sorry I made you wait so long today to read this! Thank you so much for all your lovely words of praise! I really enjoy your reviews! Sorry the story hasn't ended the way you wanted, but hopefully the epilogue will help a bit….


	14. Epilouge

**A/N**: This is the epilogue to my story "Fallen from Grace." I'd like to dedicate this final epilogue… thingy, to Miss Piratess – she made the ghost thing cool….

**Disclaimer**: Not mine… hers. I think you all know who I'm talking about….

* * *

The Burrow hadn't changed since he'd last seen it. There was the same clutter, the same warmth, the same feeling of love. Percy was staring at the family clock, it had been there for as long as he could remember; his hand was still pointing to "Mortal Peril". He reached out a hand to touch it, momentarily surprised by the pearly white transparency of his arm before he remembered the events of the last few days.

He smiled grimly he wasn't in peril anymore. But he had been… the worse kind. But he'd made up for it now. He'd done everything he could to set things right. There was just one last thing he wanted to do. Something that he had to know….

Percy moved from the kitchen to the next room. His mother was pacing nervously, watching the clock with tears streaming down her face. She was waiting for news, Percy guessed. His father was sitting at the table, halfheartedly tinkering with a muggle telephone. His brothers and sister were nowhere to be found; Percy frowned, before looking out the window and seeing all of them sitting in the yard. It was eerily quiet. Even the twins were still and silent.

A knock came to the door, Percy tensed, this is what he'd been waiting for. Molly jumped at the sound then quickly walked over to the door and opened it. Dumbledore was standing on her doorstep, looking solemn. His mother paled but politely invited him in.

"I'm afraid I have news about your son, Mrs. Weasley." Dumbledore began before Molly held up her hand to quiet him.

"Just a minute. I know the others will want to hear this as well." She said, going to the window and calling in the rest of her children.

When all the Weasley's were finally present, Dumbledore cleared his throat before speaking, "I'm afraid that your son is no longer with us." He said gravely, "He was killed by the Death Eaters just this morning."

Molly gasped, her face going whiter, she swayed where she was standing. Gently Arthur led her to a chair. "Why?" She gasped, "Why would they do that?"

Calmly and quickly Dumbledore told them the entire story. He told them about Percy deciding to join the Death Eaters, then backing out after being forced to murder a muggle. He described in detail the conversation he had with Percy after he decided to leave, about the late night sessions they'd shared to discover the location of the Lestrange mansion, and finally about the werewolf settlement – how he'd been responsible for averting disaster.

Percy found himself blushing by the time Dumbledore was finished. He'd made him sound so… noble. But Molly seemed to appreciate it. She was still crying, but she didn't seem nearly as distressed.

"He left a message for all of you." Dumbledore continued, "Professor Snape was with him shortly before he died. He wanted you to know that he was sorry, and that he loves you. I sent Professor Snape to get Percy out of there, but Percy knew that to do that Professor Snape would be exposing himself to be a spy. He decided to stay, to sacrifice his life for the wizarding world. He showed true courage in the face of certain death. You should be very proud of him."

The Weasley's sat, looking shell shocked by Dumbledore's words. The only sound in the room was the sound of Molly and Ginny crying. Ron was awkwardly trying to comfort Ginny while looking ready to cry himself. Charlie stood for a second, looking lost before abruptly leaving the room. Percy remembered Charlie always had to be alone and outside before he could deal with anything. Bill was hugging his mother; Percy wished with all his might he could help her, that he could give her some kind of comfort.

Fred and George looked thunderstruck, "Who was it?" George asked hoarsely.

"Excuse me?"

"You said he was turned in by the same guy who… killed him." Fred said, his voice breaking with emotion, "Who was it?"

"I believe it was a young man by the name of Broder." Dumbledore said, "But I must ask you not to do anything…."

The twins exchanged grim looks before apparating out with a loud _crack_. Percy grinned, he felt very sorry for Broder all of a sudden.

His father… Percy looked around. His father was the one he was really interested in, the reason he hadn't moved on right away. He father had left the group to stand by the window. Tears were streaming down his face, but his eyes were shining with pride. "That's my boy…" He whispered as Percy came in closer, "My son…"

Percy breathed deeply, silvery tears shining in his own eyes. That was it. That was all he needed to know. Gradually he felt himself begin to fade.

"Look." Ginny suddenly cried, she was pointing at the clock – her mouth was slack with shock and her tear filled eyes were open wide. Percy spun around and looked at it. His own hand had moved from "Mortal Peril" to "Home." Percy smiled and kept his eyes trained on his family as he disappeared.

* * *

**A/N**: I can't believe this is over… it seems like I just started writing it! It has done it's job though… keeping my mind occupied so I wouldn't drive myself crazy with anticipation waiting for the next book, which will come out in exactly 12 hours my time. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Artemis Moonsong**: Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot that you reviewed all of those chapters! I've really enjoyed reading your stuff so it means a lot that you liked mine so much. Thanks for the comment about Percy, I like making people reconsider their opinions about characters.

**GMUXMenSoaps**: Thank you so much for the complement! And thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Mystical Witch**: Yes…. Yes I am. I'm hoping that you are happy with this conclusion.

**Rutu**: Thank you so much for all your reviews! Like I wrote you feel free to write an alternate ending if you want. Thanks, by the way, about the ending. That's why I stuck with it despite the pleas for a happy one. It just never seemed right for me to end this any other way.

**Xtin2000**: Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed this, and I'm happy I met you through this! I can't wait to read more of your story… so… send me stuff soon!

**Zoran**: Sorry, he did. But he's at peace right? I am probably going to be writing more stories about Percy… but I'm gong to wait to see what is going to happen in the next book… 12 hours left to go! Thank you for all your reviews I really appreciate them.

Thank you all for reading.

Your Author

Dani


End file.
